


Captured

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aurors, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Character, Drarry, Epilogue, Falling In Love, Flirty Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Revenge, Rimming, Shy Draco Malfoy, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Two years after the war, it looked like everything was back to normal, but what would happen when suddenly all of Draco and Harry’s friends were gone missing, turned out Draco and Harry were both going to find each other at the most unexpected time, at least that was what Luna always said.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling, however, the plot is entirely mine
> 
> This is my first fic that has over 27K words, other small fics of mine are posted on Wattpad under the name "A Drarry Love Book". I'm kinda proud to have written this story, I spent every night to write it, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I made any grammar mistake.  
> Big thank to my best friend and my sister, who helped me with the plot when I'm stuck, I came up with a lot of ideas, and after this story, I intend to create a series that includes many fics in it. Hope you guys will enjoy it!  
> Also, it showed there that I have only one chapter but I have multiple chapters down here and I'm too lazy to update each chapter, sorry xoxo

  


_CHAPTER 1: The one where everything happened_

 

  


“So, your place or mine?” Pansy giggled, she didn’t think she’d ever bring a Gryffindor home, but screw it, he was hot

“Yours is better” The guy whispered into her ear when three people appeared out of nowhere. She abruptly turned her head to the man in the middle

“Parkinson” The man greeted and before she could pull out her wand, a spell was fired and the guy who was with her fell onto the ground

“ _You?_  S-…” She stammered before darkness surrounded her

“Stupid bitch. Let’s apparate” The man spatted, the other man pulled the bracelet off her wrist and threw it on the ground along with something else next to the garbage bin, they disappeared into the dark along with Pansy and left the unconscious man there

 

 

 

_DMHP_ _DMHP_

 

 

 

“Kingsley, you want to see me, sir?” Draco asked, he walked into the office, feeling slightly worried

“Ahh, yes, Mr. Malfoy, I have a specific case for you” Kingsley said, holding a file “I think you might want to take a look at it”

“Me? Only me? No one else?” Draco swallowed, he didn’t think this would turn out good, he has been working as an Auror for a year, but all they gave him were small cases, and it was usually with a partner so they would keep an eye on him, just because he was a Death Eater. So now, Kingsley giving him a case to work on his own was rather suspicious.

“Yes, just you” Kingsley handed him the file, Draco took it and open and read

 

_‘The case of missing people: Pansy Parkinson’_

 

“Pansy?” He gasped. She was still his best friend, since Hogwarts, they still remained friends, he even saw her last week

“Yes, I know she’s your friend, so I think you will know her better than any of the Aurors here, and I trust you, to solve this case”

“I-I will, sir” He said and walked back to his office quietly

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

 

“Oi! Malfoy! Watch where you’re goi-......” Harry spatted as Draco bumped into him, but Draco didn’t say anything, and Harry stood still, feeling confused, Draco always came up with some snarky comment to replied, but not this time apparently

 

Draco was looking closely at her picture in the file, his eyes watered a bit so he ran back to his office and closed the door. Pansy called him yesterday, asking him to come to the pub with her, but he had too much work to do so he declined, he wished he had said yes. According to the file, she was last seen at the pub, walking out with a man, but they were attacked by a group of people in masks, wearing all black, the guy who was with Pansy was now injured and in a coma in St. Mungo. There were no other witnesses, she was missing, and he was worried, so he took the Floo to Blaise’s house immediately

 

“Hey Luna, is Blaise here?” Draco walked through the Floo “Potter, why do you keep following me?” He sneered at the other boy

“I _am_? Well _excuse_ me, I didn’t know this was your house or anything, why are _you_ here Malfoy?” Potter glared but Draco didn’t have time to argue

“Oh hello Draco, Blaise is in his study, you can come in there” Luna walked out from the kitchen, holding two cups of tea and gave one to Harry  “Would you like some tea too, Draco?”

“Oh no, I’ll be quick” He replied and walked straight into Blaise’s office

“Draco! I didn’t expect to see you h-…..” Blaise looked up from his parchment and smiled

“Pansy is missing” Draco blurted out

“ _What_?” Blaise looked at him with wide eyes

“Pansy is missing, yesterday, she was last seen with a man at the pub in the alley, then a group of people attacked them and took Pansy, leaving the other man there, he’s unconscious now in St. Mungo”

“What the bloody fuck?” Blaise stood up and grabbed Draco’s file “I don’t get it, she just called me yesterday to come to the pub with her but Luna and I were celebrating our anniversary so we couldn’t go. Oh Salazar it’s all my fault”

“No, don’t blame yourself, now we have to find her. I think we need to go check the crime scene, I thought of going to St. Mungo but the other man is still in a coma so we couldn’t. This case is all mine so the scene hasn’t been investigated yet”

“Right, right, let’s go, I’ll tell Luna first” Blaise grabbed his robe and went out

“Honey, I have to go, I will be back tonight, Pansy is missing and I have to find her” Blaise kissed Luna on the cheek and said

“Oh no, Pansy is missing? I hope she’s alright, I told her she has too many Wrackspurts around her head and she should be careful” Luna held her mug in her hands and said

“Parkinson is missing? Why?” Potter asked and Draco just glared at him

“It is none of your bloody business Potter, keep your nose out of this” Draco said and apparated away with Blaise

 

“Oh Harry, you should really do something with that crush of yours, as you called it” Luna said

“I only call it a _crush_ because you insist that I love him to the moon and back” Harry took a sip and coughed “Why did I even agree to drink tea? I don’t even _like_ tea”

“Harry” Luna insisted

“Fine, I like him a lot, but it’s not love”

“Love is in the air, Harry, you just have to look closely. Always expect the unexpected, Harry, as it will come at the most unexpected time”

“He hates me, so it doesn’t matter anyway”

“Are you sure, Harry?” Luna looked at him and gave him the smile she always did when she knew something that he didn’t

“Damn it, Luna, alright. I will try, next time. It’s not like I always run into him or anything”

“Really, Harry?” Luna smiled again

“You are a very wicked witch, Luna Lovegood”

“Thank you, Harry. But take my words with you, okay?”

“Yeah. Alright” Harry took a sip of tea and coughed again “Why do I keep _drinking_ this?”

 

 

  


_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

 

“There is nothing here, this is a bloody dead end” Draco scowled at the scene, the alley was still the same “She had her wand with her, she could have fight back, she’s a great witch”

“Calm down Dray, maybe Pansy was too drunk so she couldn’t defend herself” Blaise bent down to look closely

“No, I know Pans, she drinks, but never too much, she knows how to control herself, that’s how she lured guys” Draco thought, it was one of Pansy’s tricks, she once told him _‘That way, you will be the one in control, the advantage is all yours’_ He still remember her voice and her bloody smiled “Merlin I will kill that fucking arsehole if I found out who took her”

“Don’t worry mate, I think she will be fine, she’s a Slytherin after all, she can take care of herself. And also, have you read the rest of the file?” Blaise asked

“No, I got too angry I only read the first page. What else is there?”

“Do you remember Cormac McLaggen?” Blaise muttered

“The Gryffindor? The one that stole my line?” Draco furrowed his eyebrows

“Mate, _‘My father will hear about this’_ is not your line” Blaise laughed

“It _is_ ” Draco huffed

“Alright, so, he was the one who was out with Pansy yesterday”

“ _That_ guy? A Gryffindor? Pansy has got some nerve. Has he woken up yet?”

“No, but now, we don’t have any other evidence, how will we fin..”

“Look!” Draco pointed at the spot behind the dumpster, Blaise walked quickly to the spot and looked at the evidence   
“No wait! Don’t touch it!” Draco yelled, grabbing Blaise’s shoulder, he took his wand out and examined the evidence for any curse

 “Merlin, you’re not even an Auror, let me take care of this, there are a lot of curses here, but small ones, they are trying to hurt us but Merlin knows why” Draco said, waving his wand to break the curses

“A bracelet...and a newspaper? What?” Blaise asked when he grabbed the things up

“Not just any bracelet, Pansy’s bracelet, the one I gave her last Christmas, it must have fallen out when she fought back or they took it from her and throw it there on purpose or something. And look, the newspaper, when was it published?” Draco asked and Blaise held the newspaper up

“May 2nd...the day the war ended. What’s the meaning of this?” Blaise looked confused

“So, they took Pansy as hostage, and the newspaper can only mean one thing…” Draco looked at Blaise and said “...They want revenge”

“Revenge? Why?”

“Maybe they want to kill me, so they took what’s important to me, maybe they lost the one they love in the war, probably got killed by the Death Eaters so they blamed me, I suppose”

“Wow, this is a lot. You see, this is why I work in a bank, I don’t have the brain for this kind of thing” Blaise laughed

“You need to keep an eye out Blaise, if they know me well, they will know that you are my best mate, they will take you too”

“Alright, I will, I should tell Luna too” Blaise said “But, don’t you think we need help? What if it’s more than this? What if their motives are bigger? Maybe we should ask Potte...”

“Potter? Are you bloody kidding me? No way. I can solve this, we can. Let’s just go back”

 

 

  


_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

 

Three days after the mysterious case of Pansy went missing, Malfoy seemed to be in a dead end, every time Harry walked passed Malfoy, the blonde’s eyes were dark and his face was sharper, like he hasn’t slept in days. Harry was in his pyjama and was eating cereal from a bowl as his dinner when the green light flared and a person appeared

 _“HARRY!”_ Ron barged into Harry’s room from the Floo with tears in his eyes and a bag in his hand

“What? What happened? Is everything alright?” Harry stood up from his couch

“Hermione is gone… she is gone… someone took her… the bastard” Ron said between ragged breath as he collapsed onto the ground “I was too late… I couldn’t…It’s my fault”

“Ron, calm down. What happened? Who took her?” Harry pulled Ron on the couch with him and patted the man on the back

“We were about to have dinner, when someone knocked at the door, it was weird, who would knock instead of Flooing in? She went and opened it, I was busy preparing the food, but I got suspicious, so I went out and I saw the guy wearing a mask with a black robe, he was kneeling down on Hermione’s body on the ground and then Apparated away. The nerve of that bloody bastard, how dare he kidnapped my girlfriend” He finally said after calming down “But, he left this fucking paper and the necklace I gave her on her birthday last year. I grabbed it and went to you. And also, there was a curse or a hex on it. When I grabbed it, it fucking threw me across the room, I hit the wall, but I casted a Cushioning charm just in time”

“Seriously? I will tell Kingsley” Harry said “You can sleep here tonight if you want to, have you told anyone else yet?”

“No, I…came straight to you when I saw it happened” Ron said “I think I will go to the Burrow, to tell mom and dad…if there’s anything wrong with her…if that bastard even try to _touch_ her…”

“He won’t, Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, she can take care of herself, I will talk to Kingsley again tomorrow and give him the evidence, make him let me assigned the case”  He said in assurances voice and watched his best mate Flooed away. Who could even kidnapped Hermione? It was strangely weird and suspicious

 

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

The dark surrounded the room, there were two blankets, no bed, one small window where the light shone through, Pansy heard noises and lifted her face off her knees, she has been crying for days, trying to find a way to get out but they took her wand. She still wore the same dress the night she went to the pub, luckily that she also brought a fur coat, because it was freezing in the room. The door opened and a shadow appeared

“Here’s your food, eat some” A voice said

“As _if_ I will eat the food you give me you fucking _scumbag_. If I get out of here I will get all of you in fucking _Azkaban_. I trusted you, and you betrayed me, you filthy arsehole” Pansy spatted at the person

“Suit yourself” The person said, and then there was a screaming sound, came from the other man outside, he was yelling the word _‘you bitch’_ , the guy dragged another person in, it was a girl, Pansy panicked. Who could it be? The girl was thrown into the room, her eyes and mouth were covered by some cloth, her hair was bushy, it was Granger.

“This fucking bitch just _bit_ me” The man said, rubbing his hand and closed the door with a loud bang

“Oh God Granger” Pansy realized, she crawled hurriedly to Hermione’s spot and took off the blindfold, Hermione breath out heavily  
“Here, drink this” Pansy took the cup of water from the food tray and shoved it into Hermione’s hands, after the other girl has calm down, Pansy draped a blanket over her to calm her down and asked

“Now would you mind telling me how the _hell_ you got here?”

“I-I…he showed up at my door, and R-Ron was in the kitchen...and, and he just...attacked me with a spell and I was not fast enough to get my wand, I passed out and he brought me here” Hermione looked like she was about to pass out

“Alright calm down, I’ve been here for 3 days now, it’s fine, did they take your wand too”

“Yes, I can’t believe it’s...”

“Yes I know, they betrayed us. But you actually bit him? Right on the arm? Hilarious Granger” Pansy laughed “I spit on his face too”

“Really? What did he do then?” Hermione snorted

“He just starved me for a day, but I got some sweets in my bag so, I’m still alive”

“But why? Why did they capture us? What are their motives?”

“I don’t know, I have been finding ways to get out of here, no use. How long do you think it will take the guys to come save us?” Pansy asked “I heard they are going to take Blaise and Ron too”

“What? Why? But how would they do it?”

“Ron and Blaise are clearly stronger than us. But that’s why they didn’t use strength when they took us, they don’t need it, so they will probably capture them the way they did with us”

“This is bad. Can’t we send our Patronus? Or use wandless spells?” Hermione asked

“I have tried all of it. I don’t know why, but they don’t let us use any kind of magic here, no one can sense us or anything, we are practically useless, might as well call us Squib”

“God can’t we have a bloody year off without any danger? I mean, Eighth Year was fine, except for the detention we all got when we planned the big party, and last year was fine, but then Harry got drugged with Love potion from the girl in the same Aurors department with him”

“Yes, that one was weird, Draco was the one who made the antidote though, he seemed really worried for Potter then”

“Really? I didn’t know, Harry said he didn’t remember anything when he woke up, just the part where he cried when Kingsley pulled him away from his _one true love_ ” Hermione paused “But I always get suspicious about Malfoy”

“You needn’t, he’s just a hopeless romantic”

“I suppose so too, considering the fact that Harry is always oblivious to everything. I do hope they would realize something after this drama”

“Ha! When we are friends with Potter and Draco, it’s never easy” Both girls sighed “Well, let’s just hope for the best”

“I still think, there is something more important here, like…why would they kidnap us? And Zabini and Ron? What are they going to do with Harry and Malfoy?” Hermione leaned against the wall and Pansy pushed her head down to Pansy’s shoulder

“I really hope they can figure this out before it’s too late” Pansy sighed and pulled out some mints from her big purse “Here, have some, we can only take care of each other and hope for the best to come now” Hermione nodded and they fell asleep next to each other eventually

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

  


“Mr. Potter, I didn’t expect you to be here” Kingsley said “What do you need?”

“I’d like to report a case and I want to do the case myself” Harry sat on the chair and said

“Ah yes, Mr. Weasley called me yesterday, Hermione Granger, is it?”

“Yes sir, here are the evidence he gave me” Harry gave Kingsley the bag “I have also made a file on my own just from what he said. And I want to solve the case myself, no one else”

Kingsley looked at the file for a few minutes, he casted a Patronus and said “Tell Mr. Malfoy I need him in my office now”

“Malfoy, sir? Why?” Harry looked confused

“Patient, Mr. Potter, and hear me out when he comes here” Kingsley said, watching his Patronus disappeared and a moment later Malfoy came into the room

“Kingsley, you called me sir? Potter? Why are you here?” Draco said

“Mr. Malfoy, glad you could be here, have a seat and I will tell you two what I’m about to say” Draco sat firmly on his chair next to Harry, looking bewildered “So, are you still working on your case?”

“Yes, sir, I was going to visit the witness this afternoon, he just woke up from his coma”

“Right, this case will be expanded and you will be working on it with Mr. Potter here”

“Sir!” Harry and Draco said in unison

“No argument gentlemen. I just read Mr. Potter file, and the evidence are the same, so I suspect there’s a connection here. You guys are the top Aurors in this department, I do hope you both can solve it faster, seeing how fast the victims have increased. And no, you will both have to think of a way to work with each other, now you guys can be excused” Kingsley said, not even paused to breath, when this man has made a decision, there was no way anyone could refuse it, even Harry, so the boys sighed and nodded

“Yes, sir” Both men said and walked out of the office

“So, your office or mine? Since we’ll be working with each other from now” Harry asked

“We will be doing it in my office today, I got all of my files in it. And we will be visiting the witness today, since you are my new partner, guess I have to call Blaise and tell him he doesn’t have to go. So, why are you assigned with me again?” Draco said as they walked into his office. It was a small one, but neat, everything was clean and in place, unlike him, his table was full of files and cases, while Draco’s table was the opposite of Harry’s

“Oh, Hermione was kidnapped yesterday, Ron saw it, there was a guy…”

“Wearing a mask and a black robe?” Draco said, looking for his file

“Yes, and they left evidence there”

“A bracelet and a newspaper”

“Well no, in my case they left her necklace, and the newspaper was published on…”

“May 2nd, the day the war ended, the second wizarding war, the battle of Hogwarts, the day you killed The Dark Lord, the day I realized I like…” Draco stopped as soon as he realized what he was saying

“You like what?” Harry asked

“Nothing, get back to the case” Draco’s face was flushed “So Granger got kidnapped where?”

“At their flat, Ron was there too but he was not fast enough”

“So they took one of my best friend, and one of yours, they could be aiming at us”

“Have you discover anything new?”

“Well, as you can see, it’s been two years after the war, they could be planning to create another war, or they want revenge”

“Revenge? What do you mean? Why?” Harry asked and Draco shrugged

“Isn’t it obvious, Potter? I, a former Death Eater, and you, The Boy Who Lived Twice, I’m going to give you a moment to analyze that” Draco took the file from Harry’s hands, their finger brushed, a flush crept up Draco’s face but then he started reading the file, while Harry slumped on the couch and thought about what the blonde just said

“So, er, you are saying, that they want revenge because they might have lost something or someone in the war? And it’s your fault because you were a Death Eater, and because I was somehow the one who created the war?”

“Congrats Potter, under five minutes you have figured it out, quicker than I thought” Draco sneered

“Har-bloody-har, so that’s what their motives are?”

“I don’t suppose so, we don’t know how many people are there, so we can’t guess”

“So, the witness?”

“Ah yes, I think you know him, he went to Hogwarts too”

“Really? Who?”

“McLaggen” Draco replied, he looked up from the file and straight into Harry’s eyes, grey met green, Harry’s breath got caught by Draco’s firm gaze

“Cormac? Him? The Gryffindor? One year above us?”

“Yes, Potter. Now, grab your coat, we are going” Draco stood up

“Now?”

“Yes, Potter, stop asking question and just follow my lead” Draco grumbled, Harry sighed but said nothing and followed Draco to the Floo

“St.Mungo” Draco said and threw the powder down, a second later they were in St.Mungo

“Can I see this patient please?” Harry gave one of the Healer the picture of Cormac and then she led them to where he was

 

 

 

  


  


 

_CHAPTER 2: The one with Cormac McLaggen_

  


  


  


“Draco, Harry, so good to see you here” Luna greeted as they walked in, she was holding a small vial asn was walking towards the patient’s bed

“Luna? You are his Healer?” Harry asked

“Well yes, Blaise didn’t tell you? He just woke up this morning. Are you here to interrogate him? I shall give you guys a few minutes then” Luna smiled and walked out

“Thank you Luna” Harry said, while Draco observed the man on the bed

“So, Cormac, would you mind telling us what happened that night?” Draco approached the bed and asked, with Harry next to him

“Oh, hey Harry, Malfoy” Cormac said and tried to sit up but then groaned

“You can lie down, if you want” Harry said “What spell did they hit you with?”

“I think it was a Stunning spell, I was knocked unconscious right after they hit me with it”

“Really? A stunning spell that knocked you unconscious for four days, and you can still, according to this file, you were able to identify the attackers?” Draco seemed suspicious. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of the Draco, it was just so attempting, Draco standing there with his robes fitted to his body, his eyes focused and his pale hands kept scribbling words into the piece of paper

“Er…” Cormac swallowed hard, his throat bobbing up and down, now it was Harry’s turn to get suspicious “Er…when they took me here, I woke up the next day and there were some Aurors here, they asked me a few questions. I told them the detailed about the night before. That night I started to feel weird and vomited everywhere so Luna gave me some potions and then I slept for two days straight until now”

“Luna gave you the potions?” Harry asked

“Yes”

“So, do you mind telling me the story again?” Draco said

“Right, so that night I bumped into Pansy in the pub and she looked stunning so I thought _‘Hey, maybe I could take a shot at this’_ , so we flirted a little, after that we walked out of the pub, and we were about to go to her place, she was so drunk I had to hold her waist. Then three people with masks and black robes showed up, the guy in the middle shot a spell at me and then I was out. The next thing I knew I was here” Cormac said, his eyes focused on the ground

“Right. That’s all we need for today. Good bye” Draco said and walked out

“Wait! _Malfoy_! Was that all we were going to ask him?” Harry waved at Cormac and left with Draco

“Yes, that was all. Because I don’t _believe_ him” Draco claimed, and soon they were back at Draco’s office

“What do you mean you don’t trust him? What he said was exactly like what the file said”

“No. You know why?” Draco stared at Harry, not waiting for an answer “He said she was so drunk that he had to hold her. That’s false. And how did he know that the person in the middle was a man? He claimed to say that _‘the guy in the middle shot a spell at him’_. And he woke up but _then_ feeling weird? That has _got_ to be wrong somewhere”

“Okay, calm down Malfoy. Maybe that night she was too drunk, have you seen Cormac? He looks bloody attractive, maybe she was caught off guard. And he probably guessed the person’s gender from his appearance? That person could look huge and has broad shoulder, so he might have assumed that it was a man. And the vomit thing, maybe he had a panic attack or something, or trauma after being stunned, I suppose, we all know how weak he is” Harry explained

“No, it’s not connected to each other. Go back to your office, Potter” Draco ordered

“What? But-…..”

“No, just go back, I’m really tired right now I can’t deal with any more of your bullshit. I will go to Blaise’s house and ask him. You can go home, we will pick it up again tomorrow” Draco grumbled

“Fine, Malfoy, while you’re at Zabini’s, you might as well ask Luna to help you about that big stick up in your arse, it’s getting annoying, just like yourself” Harry spatted and walked out. Draco sighed and clean up his files. It was all wrong and he knew it. But Potter has got some points too. He then Floo to Blaise’s house and explained everything he told Potter once again. And somehow Blaise seemed to believe Potter instead of _him_ , his best _mate_. He just gave up and went home that night, drinking all the Firewhiskies in his house and dozed off.

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

Blaise nuzzled his head in Luna’s neck as they were in bed, smelling her hair as it always calmed him down

“That position was great, I didn’t think I could bend like that” Luna beamed and Blaise snorted

“You are too good for me, angel, I don’t know why I even get the chance to meet you”

“Well lucky that all the parties in Eighth year was what brought us together” Luna smiled and Blaise came up to kiss her cheek

“Yes, I remembered, you told me…”

“There are too many Wrackspurts around you” Luna giggled

“And you hugged me, to make them go away. That was probably the nicest thing anyone ever did to me, since no one would want to touch a Slytherin who came back from the war”

“You were never bad, Pudding, and I love you for that”

“And I love you for being you too. How was work today?” Blaise asked and pulled Luna closer to him

“Oh, it was great, Draco and Harry were here today. They asked about Cormac, then they left quite fast, after that I gave him some potions again, he was really eager to be released from the hospital”

“Really? Why? I thought he would want to stay and make sure his pretty face is still pretty, if he’s still the git I knew in school” Blaise snorted

“Oh, he said something about he had to get home, to finish something, some _plan_ , I suppose, or _plant_ , I’m not quite sure, he was babbling because that was one of the side effect in the potion I gave him”

“ _Plan_ , huh?” Blaise held his wife closer

“He asked about us too. Like where do we live, what do you do for a living, stuff like that. Isn’t it weird? You always say you guys hate each other”

“It is weird, indeed” Remembering what Draco said, Blaise propped up on his elbow and asked “Luna, does Pansy ever get _too_ drunk?”

“Pansy? Oh no, she once told me she’d never get too drunk, not ever, because if she ever did…”

“She’d lose her advantage” Blaise immediately sat up as he figured out something and pulled Luna up with him “Luna, I need you to go somewhere safe”

“What darling? I don’t understand, your aura is turning dark again” Luna sounded concern

“Yes, I know dear, I’ve figured it out, part of it. You need to be somewhere safe. Maybe you could go to your dad’s house, or The Burrow with the Weasleys” Blaise grabbed the clothes from the floor and gave Luna “Right now”

They walked into the living room and Blaise urged her to go “Go there and send Draco and Harry your Patronus, telling them what I have found out and tell them to go here as soon as possible, but I don’t think they can be here in time. Can you do it for me?”

“Is it really him?” Luna asked, as if she was reading her husband’s mind, Blaise nodded “I suspect so, he asked a lot of weird questions about you. But, promise me you will survive?”

“I will, don’t you worry, I promise, I love you, stay safe” He hugged her and kissed her deep, hoping it would not be the last time they saw each other

He watched her disappeared, he held tight onto his wand and casted a Tempus as there was a knock on the door, 10:13 p.m, just in time. He straightened himself up, the door opened under his wand movement and two person came in

“I was expecting you guys, but I thought there were three of you?” Blaise smirked, trying to sound as calm as possible “Want to have some wine first?” He bent down to pick up the bottle of wine on his table

“We are not here to have some wine, Zabini” The person spatted “Where is your wife?”

“Ah, I recognized your voice, _damn_ , I should have suspected you, but you?” He pointed his wand at the second person “I thought you were better than this, I’m truly disappointed”

“Answer the question, Zabini”

“ _You_ answer the question. My wife is safe, besides, it’s me that you want anyway, right?” Blaise continued “Though, what is it that you guys want anyway? Revenge? Love? Oh no, calm down there, let’s have a talk first, we have all the time we need here” He said when the person pointed the wand at him “Even though there are two of you, I am better than you both, and I have a wand, unlike Pansy and Granger, they were caught off guard. Or else, you guys would have never succeeded. I was a bit shocked at first, I didn’t think you guys could come up with this. But using Cormac McLaggen to catch Pansy? That was a dirty trick. So let me guess, Cormac is the brain in this whole thing? Does the other guy always tell you guys what to do? Are you his puppets?” Blaise tried to buy as many time as possible

“Hmm, no answer, I must be right then. _Although_ , your plans have so many cracks in this, Draco and Potter will find out eventually” Blaise said and lifted up his wand, ready for a duel “So. Ready?”

Before he could cast any spell, he was stunned from behind and collapsed on the ground. The man behind spatted

“You _fools_ , I told you to come here and kidnap him, not bloody drink tea and have a chat with him. Now take his ring off, put the curse I told you about on it and throw it on the ground. We will take the redhead later” The two others dragged Blaise’s body over the room and Apparated away, the last man looked around the house and smirked “Just one more, and I will get my revenge, soon, they will all be afraid of me” And just like that, he disappeared

 

  


 

_DMHPDMHP_

  


 

 

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Luna said and a hare appeared from the tip of her wand “Tell Harry to go find Draco and find Cormac McLaggen, he’s involved in the case too, Blaise thinks he’s the brain in this” She pet the hare and watched it flew away. She turned around and knocked on the door

“Luna, hey, what are you doing here at this hour?” Ginny opened the door and greeted her

“Oh, I just needed a safe place to stay, Blaise told me to go here, I suppose you don’t mind?” Luna asked

“Oh, no, not at all, stay here, I will cook you something” Ginny pulled Luna in the house and took her to the couch

“Actually I’m quite full, we just had dinner, it’s fine” Luna assured

“What happened to Blaise? Is he okay? Is this related to Hermione being kidnapped?” Ginny looked concerned

“Well I should not say much, but I’m sure he’s going to be fine, Harry and Draco can solve it, I believe them. Blaise promised to come back, I should hope he means it, plus, it’s not only me that is worried about him” Luna smiled and put a hand on her stomach. Ginny gasped immediately

“Oh my god, Merlin, is it true? Is it really?” Ginny shrieked

“Yes, but I haven’t got the chance to tell him yet, it’s only been more than two months”

“This is huge, it really is, I mean, a child? Are you guys ready for it yet?” Ginny put her hand on Luna’s stomach

“Yes, Blaise has been talking about it nonstop for a few months now, and we have been married for 2 years, he really wants a kid, you know, since he rarely got the love from his parents when he was a child, considering the fact that his mom has tons of husband” Luna said and Ginny snorted

“This is… I mean I can’t still believe it. I mean Neville sometimes talk about wanting them, but we’re six months before the wedding, so I don’t worry much. But you? You and Blaise? I’ve always love the story of how you guys fell in love. I told Bill’s daughter about it yesterday and she loved it. Have you think of the name? Or the gender? Why are you not worried? You look so calm? When are you going to tell Blaise?” Ginny finally took a deep breath after babbling

“I’m going to tell him when he came back. We discussed about the name sometimes. If it’s a boy, William or Zion, if it’s a girl, Victoria or Skylarie”

“It’s funny how I know which one _you_ chose and which one that _Blaise_ chose” Ginny laughed and Luna chuckled too “Do you want to go to sleep? You can sleep in my bed, and I will sleep in Ron’s old bed”

“Oh sure, I’d love to. Thank you for letting me stay here”

“What are you talking about? You are my best friend, we are practically family. And I’m really happy for you” Ginny smiled and walked up the stairs with Luna behind her

_  
_

_  
_

_CHAPTER 3: The one where Draco is weird and Harry is flirty_

 

  


  


“The bloody git, who does he think he is? Kicking me out of his office and demanded me to go home? Two years and still a bloody prat” Harry mumbled, sitting in his couch sulking over his enemy when a hare appeared in his house “A hare? Luna?”

The hare repeated what Luna said and Harry quickly grabbed his coat and ran in the Floo “ _Malfoy Manor_ ” He soon appeared in front of the Manor, he knocked and surprisingly, not the house-elves who opened the door but it was Narcissa Malfoy.

“Mr. Potter, it’s unexpected to see you at this hour? What can I help you with?” Narcissa smiled gently at him

“Oh, actually I’m looking for Malfoy, er, Draco, I mean” Harry answered “We were working on a case and I need to find him”

“Oh dear, is it emergency? I’m sorry but Draco lives in his own flat now, I can give you the address if you want” Harry nodded and she took him in the Manor “You can use our Floo” Harry quickly said “Thank you” and disappeared in the green flames, the look Narcissa gave him before he was gone was rather suspicious, it was like a look of love.

“Malfoy?” Harry stepped through the Floo and the whole flat was dark. He casted a Lumos and soon find the switch to turn the light on. The room was not too big, it was rather modest, but it matched with the color of the wall well. Harry looked around the room to see a black leather couch, he was not surprised at the fact that Malfoy was laying sprawled on it, but he was definitely surprised that Malfoy was wearing a big white T-shirt that fell down to his thigh and white socks that rode up to his knees, his hair was a complete mess and he was sleeping on his chest. Was he drunk?

Harry approached where Draco was laying and heard him snore, Harry chuckled, _‘I thought the Malfoy_ _s_ _never snore’_ , there were a few bottles of Firewhiskey on the table, so he must be drunk. Suddenly Draco moved and rolled over, now he was sleeping on his back, and Harry noticed something he shouldn’t have.

Malfoy was having a hard on

Malfoy was hard

And the big T-shirt didn’t cover it much

And oh shit he was moving again, lifting his knees up and the shirt started sliding down from his thigh to his….

“Please be wearing pants. Please be wearing pants!” Harry chanted and shut his eyes closed. After a moment he opened his eyes and finally breath out “Thank Merlin, he’s wearing pants” There it was, a short red pants were under his shirt. _‘I thought the Malfoy would wear silks to bed, but I did **not** see this coming”_

“Malfoy” Harry bent down and shake Draco’s shoulder “Malfoy! Wake up!” The blonde grunted but didn’t wake up. Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen, he opened the cabinet to look for any Sobering potion “Sobering… Sobering… Sober… _Yes_! Here it is” He grabbed the vial and came back to where Draco was sleeping “Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco!” The word sounded strange when he said it but Draco finally opened his eyes a little

“Potter? Is it you?”

“Yes, it’s me” Harry startled when suddenly Draco reached out his hand to trace the line of Harry’s jaw

“You should shave” Draco’s voice was low, but then he used both of his hands to cupped Harry’s face “No! Don’t! I like it”

“You like it?”

“Yes, when you kiss, it will tickle”

“W-when I kiss? Who?” Harry stuttered

“Of course it’s m-….” Draco stopped in mid-sentence, and then his face flinched, he grabbed the couch to sit up

And he threw up

He bloody threw up

And it splashed on Harry’s boots too

“Bloody hell Malfoy” Harry grabbed Draco’s jaw and poured the potion down in the blonde’s throat. He furrowed his eyebrows and grunted, then his eyes met Harry’s

“Fuck! Please tell me that I didn’t just say what I think I have said” Draco said while Harry vanished the pool of vomit on the carpet

“Er, you want an honest answer or a lie?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck

“Lie, I don’t really want to hear the truth right now”

“Okay, so you did not just _touch_ my jaw, or _cupped_ my face, and you did _not_ say that you like the stubble on my jaw, and you also did _not_ throw up on the floor _and_ my boots” Harry snorted and Draco’s buried his face in his hands

“Bloody Salazar” He grumbled “Why are you here, Potter?”

“Oh shit, right, I forgot about it. So you were right, Cormac was involved in the case, Luna sent me a Patronus saying that Blaise figured it out and urged her to go somewhere safe. He also said that we must go to his house after we received the message. Now we have to go to Blaise’s and then find Cormac. I think they are going to take Ron next.”

“I bloody _knew_ it!” Draco stood straight up and pointed his hand in the air “I _told_ you guys but no one fucking _listens_ to me. Fuck, let’s go then”

“Er, you might want to change your clothes…” Harry stood up as well and his eyes fell on Draco’s big shirt. The blonde followed Harry’s gaze and finally realized what he was wearing

“Fuck. Fuck. I forgot. If you tell this to anyone I will hex your _balls_ off Potter. Turn around so I can go to my room and change”

“What? We are blokes, why are you so worried. Well, I’m gay, but I’m not going to do anything to you anyway” Harry snorted and Draco glared at him

“Seriously, Potter? Have you looked at me? I’m a catch, anyone would be fucking lucky to have me. Now turn around, Potter”

“Alright, alright, calm down, I am, see? I am looking at the wall now. Happy?” Harry laughed, putting his hands up in the air in surrender and turned around

“Very much so. Oh right, if you think they are going to take Weasley next, then maybe we should stay close to him so we can protect him”

“Er, right. I haven’t even thought about it. Yeah, so, we have to bring clothes too?”

“I suppose so. You can go back to your house to take your things and then come back here, I’ll be quick” Draco said and walked away. Harry didn’t even notice he was looking at Draco’s arse, it was rather nice.

 _No! No it’s not nice, Draco’s arse is not nice at all_. Harry shrugged the thought off and Floo back to Grimmauld Place to gathered up some clothes.

It was fifteen minutes later when Harry showed up at Draco’s house again to see the blonde walked out wearing a black suit. _‘Fuck, he’s gorgeous’_ Harry thought but then shook his head to erase the thought

“What? Why are you shaking your head? Do I look bad in this?” Draco asked

“Oh, no, actually,… er, you look fine, great…brilliant”

“Eloquent as ever, Potter” Draco smirked “Let’s go then, Side-Along?” He offered his arm

“Er, why don’t we use the Floo?”

“Suit does not go along with dust, Potter, this suit is tailored” Draco said and Harry huffed, but hooking his arm around Draco anyway. They Apparated away.

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

“There’s no sign of any fighting here, just two spells” Draco said as he and Harry arrived at Blaise’s house “One was a Tempus Spell, and the second was a Stupefy”

“ _Look_! A ring!” Harry said and bent down to pick it up. Draco turned around and shouted as they both reached for the ring on the floor

“ _NO!_ ”

But it was too late

They touched the ring at the same time and both of them collapsed on the ground

“Fuck, Potter” Draco grunted as he tried to sit up “What the bloody fuck just happened?”

“The hell _I_ know” Harry rubbed his temple and said “How long were we out?”

“Ten, maybe fifteen minutes”

“What was that? Was that a curse?” Harry asked

“Yes, I suppose so, but we don’t know what curse it is. You should have been careful, Potter. Fuck, you are going to be the death of me” Draco whispered the last sentence

“What? I thought it was safe to touch them” Harry argued

“No, Potter. It’s never safe to touch those evidence without checking it first. At Pansy’s crime scene, her bracelet was cursed too. And Weasley also said when he touched the necklace it threw him across the room. Are you always this slow, Potter?”

“I am not slow, it’s just that…”

“You have the memory of a goldfish?” Draco smirked

“Yeah. You can say that” Harry snorted “No newspaper this time?”

“Yes, maybe they didn’t need to this time. And it was Blaise’s wedding ring. This must have a connection somewhere. We can figure it out later”

“No witness this time”

“As you said, he told Luna to go somewhere safe. It’s not like he’s going to let her stay with him. They only want him and he knew it. He really loves her” Draco confirmed

“I never deny that. It’s just that…”

“He changed, Potter. We all do. He never became a Death Eater, unlike me” His eyes darkened and he stood up, straightened his suit and continued “Everyone deserves to love and be loved”

“A simple tattoo doesn’t define who you are, Malfoy. My scar is….” Harry stood up as well _‘Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to end up like this’_

“I can’t believe you just compared your heroic mark with _my_ Dark Mark” Draco laughed painfully “Your bloody scar means that you have killed The Dark Lord, twice, you are the hero of this bloody world, whereas my mark always says that I’m a fucking disgrace, no one can forget the fact that I was one of them, and I can never forget that either”

“Damn it Malfoy, just, I didn’t mean it like that. I spoke for you at your trial….”

“Saint Potter, always try to save the bloody day. Well for your information, Potter, I don’t need your help” He sneered and approached Harry

“I…I was not trying to save you, I just c-…..” He stepped back until he was against the wall. Draco came close and said

“You what, Potter? You care about me?” He smirked “Don’t try to be a hero, Potter, not everyone wants to be saved, especially by you”

“I. Am. _Not_. Trying. To. _Save_. You” Harry grunted and with each word he shoved Draco back “I _care_ about you”

“Fuck you, Potter” Draco walked away and he disappeared with a pop

Harry stood quietly in the room, it was only a second before Draco appeared again in the room, crashing into Harry and they both fell on the ground with Draco on top of him

“What the fuck was that?” Draco asked in horror

“Language, Malfoy” Harry snickered “Why are you here again?”

“I was trying to go home. Somehow I bloody ended up bumping into you. _Here_ ”

“So that means…..” Harry paused “The curse they put in the ring was too made us bonded to each other?”

Draco groaned and let his head fell on Harry’s shoulder “I thought so too. But I didn’t want to believe that”

“Well this case is getting more and more interesting every second now” Harry laughed, the scent from Draco’s hair was so tempting he couldn’t get enough of it, but Draco sat up and Harry immediately frowned

“Sod off, Potter”

“What? It’s not like I’m enjoying it” That was a straight lie and Harry knew it

“Just, why a bond?”

“So you want it to be a hex or something?” Harry asked in amusement

“Rather than being bonded with a guy whose middle name is Trouble, then yes, I’d love to be hexed” Draco huffed and crossed his arms

“Oi. My middle name is not Trouble. It’s James, actually” Harry laughed, it was that bloody laugh again, Draco’s heart could jump out of his body because of this laugh. He growled and said

“Are you serious right now, Potter? Is your middle name really the main topic we should discuss right now?”

“I’m not Sirius, Sirius is my godfather, I’m Harry” Harry laughed even harder and Draco smacked him on the arm “ _Oi_! What was that for?”

“For being childish at important moment”

“Alright, fine. So, now what?”

“Now we are going to Weasley’s house and tell him the news and get this bond over with”

“Yeah, about what happened before…” Harry started

“I don’t want to hear it, Potter”

“No, wait. Just, listen” Harry said “I meant it when I said I care about you”

A blush started to crept up Draco’s face, he didn’t say anything so Harry fixed his mistake “Er, I mean, I care about everyone I know, my friends, my family”

“We are not friends, Potter, we never were” Draco glared “You hate me, I hate you, we can never be friends”

“Well, I don’t hate you, not anymore” Harry shrugged but Draco stayed silent “So, want to be my friends? We can start over, I promise I’m not a wrong sort of friend for you, we have lots of things in common”

He held out his hand, waiting for a response, but Draco just looked at him straight in the eyes and said

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks”

Harry snorted “You sure hold grudges” Draco walked away and said coolly “I can’t wait to be get this over with”

“Hey wait, we are not done” Harry said but Draco was already heading to the door. That was when Draco was literally dragged back to Harry by a magical force, their body flushed together

“What was that again?” Draco asked, his eyes widened

“I think we can’t go too far from each other, you know, by the bond”

“I know that, you git”

“So why do you keep asking?” Harry chuckled

“Because I’d like this to _not_ be real, thank you very much”

“What? This is not that bad, from my point of view” Harry looked down at Draco’s lips, realized they were still flushed together, Draco quickly stepped away, Harry grabbed his elbow and continued “Why don’t you want to be my friend? Am I _that_ horrible?”

“Why do you want to be my friend so badly now, Potter? We could have done it nine years ago, but _no_ , you have to hurt my feelings like that”

“Er, I….” Harry mumbled “I never… meant to hurt your feelings…” Draco was going to walk away again so he pushed Draco up against the wall and said “Will you just hear me out? I want to be your friend now”

Draco grabbed Harry by his jaws and leaned in, his lips touched Harry’s ear and he shivered, the blonde calmly said “And I _don’t_ ”

“We have got work to do, Potter. Let’s go” Draco pushed Harry off and offered his arm “Side Along?”

Harry hooked his arm in Draco’s arm and stayed frozen, thinking about how warm Draco’s lips were and how hard he was just from close contact with Draco.

Harry was in serious trouble

And he needed to fix it

_Fast_

 

 

  


  


_CHAPTER 4: The one with the bond_

  


 

 

“Ron, hey” Harry greeted them as soon as they arrived, Ron looked up “You looked horrible, mate” Ron was in one of his Weasley’s jumper and a grey jogger, his eyes have dark circle around it

“Weasley, are you… eating straight from a cereal box?” Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowed

“Harry, Malfoy. Why are you here?” Ron put the box of cereal aside and straighten his jumper to wipe some bits of food off his shirt “Right, I lost my wife. I’m allowed to look like shit and I can eat from a box. Happy?”

“And that’s why we’re here. Potter, you tell him” Draco elbowed Harry

“Er, right…so…” Harry started “Blaise had just been kidnapped too. Luna sent us a Patronus, saying that Cormac McLaggen was the brain in this thing, and we think they are going to get you next”

“Bloody hell” Ron said “I never liked that prat anyway, pompous git used to flirt with _my_ Hermione”

“Yes, and so we need to find a way to protect you, so we are staying here with you tonight” Harry stated

“Oh, okay”

“Or we could set up a scene”

“Ooh I like Malfoy’s idea better” Ron said

“What? A scene? How?” Harry asked

“We could hide, wait for them to come, I think we could calculate the day they are going to attack next. And then we could hide. Wait for them to show up and we can fight them too, make sure Weasley is not captured”

“Good plan. We should do that” Ron agreed “Well, that was unexpected, I never thought one day I’d agree with the ferret”

“Tell him about the other thing too, Potter” Draco smirked

“Er….the friends thing?” Harry asked

“No, you idiot” Draco groaned “The bond thing”

“What bond thing?” Ron looked even more confused when Harry’s lips tightened and he didn’t say anything “I swear to Merlin, Harry, if you don’t tell me…”

“Er, right, it’s just that we are bonded, Malfoy and I, no big deal” Harry shrugged

“No big deal?” Ron gasped “Mate, that’s huge deal, I mean, you, and Malfoy”

“It’s not that big of a….”

“Yeah, remind me that when you guys have to share a bed” Ron snickered

“What?” They both said in unison when Ron shrugged

“You guys are bonded, and you can’t go too far away from each other right?”

“Yeah”

“Ooh, strong bond right there, you guys will have to get closer to each other, perhaps maintain the touching as much as possible to satisfy the bond, or it could create small pain if you tried to refuse it”

“Since when did you know about things like that, Weasley?”

“Since I started dating Hermione, she likes to talk about the stuff that she was working on” Ron said, but then his face started to form a frown “And now without her here, I felt like as if a part of me has gone missing, the house is so quiet”

Harry went up to the couch and grabbed Ron’s shoulder “She will be fine, mate, we will find her”

“I hope so” Ron took a deep breath and said “So, if we are going to do what Malfoy has said, you guys could stay here, plus, I got a lot of Hermione’s books here for you two to do some research on”

“Thanks, mate” Harry said

“Nah, not a problem, I could show you the guest room” Ron said and the two boys nodded

“Er….. that’s a single bed, mate” Harry pointed at the small bed in the room

“Well, yeah, Hermione thought it’d look cute along with the other stuff in the room” Ron shrugged “Or do you guys want to sleep on the bed Hermione and I always shag-…..”

“NO” Harry and Draco quickly answered

“I thought that because of the bond thing, you two would want to share….” Ron stated “But if you don’t want to, I can show one of you the next guest room”

“Why do you have two guest rooms?” Draco asked

“Because when we have kids, we would turn one of the room into a nursery, and the other still remains a guest room”

“Ah, smart” Draco smirked, following Ron’s footsteps to the next room

“It’s Hermione’s idea” Ron snorted “Well, you can stay in that room Harry, and here is your room, Malfoy. But don’t come crying to me when the bond force you two to stay close, but the two rooms are next to each other. So I think it’d be fine, but I’m not guarantee it or anything. Alright, good night you both, I’m going to sleep” Ron said and they nodded

“Good night, mate”

“Good night, Weasley” They said and Ron waved back at them, walking into his own room and closed the door

“So, this is going to be a great night” Harry beamed, standing at the door of his room

“Shut up, Potter” Draco huffed and walked in his own room “Do you want to do research tonight or….”

“Er, right. We can do it now, it’s still…early?”

“Alright then, I’ll put my things in my room first, you go and pick out some books for us, I’ll be there later”

“Er, right” Harry put his bag down on the floor and walked to the library

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

  


 

 

“Anything new?” Harry looked up, they have been reading books about the bonding, and they have found nothing, except that they should stay close to each other or else they would suffer minor physical pain, according to what Ron has told them before. And also they would have the urge to touch the other one a lot. So Draco and Harry have been sitting next to each other for the last forty-five minutes with only their knees touching.

“No, nothing on how to break it. We might have to wait until we captured them all and bring Granger back to help”

“Hmm” Harry hummed “It’s not enough”

“What’s not enough?” Draco turned his head to look when Harry slid his hand down to intertwine their fingers

“ _Potter!_ ” Draco pulled his hand back but Harry’s grip was strong “What do you think you are you doing?”

“Holding your hand, apparently” Harry shrugged when Draco glared at him “What? The book said the bond would urge us to touch each other. And I felt like….”

“Like molesting me?”

“It’s not molesting, Malfoy, I’m just holding your hand, what’s the harm in that?”

“ _What’s the harm in that_ ” Draco mimicked the other boy’s voice and Harry laughed “Alright, genius, how are you going to turn the page and hold the book if you only have one hand?”

“Er, like this” Harry released Draco’s hand but only to put in on his cheeks

“ _Potter!_ ” Draco moaned

“What? You said you like my stubble, wouldn’t you like to touch it?” Harry grinned and turned the page. Draco immediately pulled his hand back

“Oi! Give it _back_ ” Harry snorted

“If you want it, come and get it, Potter” Draco stared at him and smirked. Harry grinned and then pushed Draco down on the bed and wrestled

“Potter, you _animal_ , get _off_ me” Draco ordered but Harry was already straddling him and grabbed both of his hands beside his head

“What if I don’t?” Harry challenged

“I will kill you, Potter” Draco looked straight into Harry’s eyes. He never realized that he had never looked at Harry this close before, it was so close they could kiss

Harry could really kiss Draco right now. He didn’t know if it was the bond or his prick that was urging him to do it, but then, he pushed the need down and said

“But you can’t” Harry laughed “Tell me, Malfoy, are you ticklish?”

“Fucking hell! Don’t you fucking _dare_ , Potter” Draco groaned, wiggling his hips to push Harry but it was no used. Harry’s hands have gone down and started tickling Draco’s stomach

“P-Potter… You prat…S-stop” Draco said between his laughter “I can’t… fucking breath”

They rolled around on the bed and somehow Draco’s feet made connection with Harry’s face and the next thing he knew, Harry was already on the ground

“Oi! _Malfoy_! Did you just fucking _kick_ me off the bed?” Harry rubbed his head and said

“ _That’s_ for trying to molest me” Draco glared as Harry climbed on the bed again

“I told you, it’s not, besides, we should have fun sometimes”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun, you old man” Harry laughed “Now give me your bloody hand”

“Fine” Draco offered his hand and Harry gladly took it

“Your hand is so soft” Harry held Draco’s hand tight

“Not everyone is a savage like you, Potter”

“Hey, I’m not a savage”

“Have you seen your hair, Potter? I think a rat could have built a home in it”

“Well, I have heard that many blokes like my hair just fine, I could shag before and then go meet my friends and no one would even know”

“Well, that’s _some_ benefits, Potter”

“And it’s really soft too” Harry said “Want to touch it?”

“I will not touch that horrible mess on your head, Potter” Draco’s eyes widened in horror

“Come on. It’s fine” Harry took Draco’s hand and put it on his head. Draco stayed still for a moment, the nhe said

“It….It _is_ soft” Draco started sliding his hand into the other boy’s hair, which made Harry shivered

“See?” Harry laughed “Can I touch yours?”

“Touch what?” Draco asked

“Your prick” Harry laughed “I mean your hair, Malfoy”

“Just… don’t mess it up” Draco said after a moment

Harry slid his hand from the nape of Draco’s neck and the blonde’s eyes squeezed shut

“It’s so soft, I can touch it forever” Harry whispered, Draco looked at him and he tucked a strain of hair back behind the blonde’s ear, his hand trailed down to Draco’s jaws and stayed there, Draco looked straight at him while his gaze fell down to Draco’s lips, their faces were so close to each other.

“Well, isn’t it time to sleep?” Draco startled and closed his book “I-I have to go to sleep. Good night, Potter”

Draco said and quickly left the room, leaving Harry there

“Er, that surely went well” Harry sighed and walked to the bathroom to change his clothes

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

  


 

 

 _It was no big deal_ , Harry thought. But there was a tingling feeling in his body that he couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was the bond, because it was two in the morning and he still couldn’t sleep. He could go to Malfoy’s room and sleep with him. But Malfoy would freak out again like before, so he didn’t dare, but the feeling kept increasing, he squeezed his eyes shut and force himself to sleep.

There was a knock on the door, and then the person just opened it. It was Malfoy.

“Potter” Draco said in the dark, he walked to the side of Harry’s bed and stopped

“Er, Malfoy? What are you….”

“I can’t sleep. It’s because of the stupid bond” Draco huffed and crossed his arms “Can you sleep?”

“Nah, I was trying to though” Draco looked hesitate so Harry patted gently on the spot next to him and offered “Want to join?”

“I-I…okay” Draco sat on the bed and the mattress sank down a bit

“It’s not that bad, Malfoy” Harry grinned “Come on, do you want to be the big spoon or a small spoon?”

“I want to be a knife” Draco glared and lied down

“Can I be the fork to your knife then?” Harry asked and winked. _Winked!_

“Sod off, Potter” Draco rolled onto his other side, his back facing with Harry

“Alright, Malfoy. But just so you know, if you want to cuddle, I am right here” Harry laughed

Five minutes later, Draco still couldn’t sleep. He moved a little closer to Harry and suddenly an arm was wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer

“I knew you would want to cuddle, Malfoy” Harry snorted from behind. He buried his head in Draco’s hair and smelled the sweet and spicy scent from the blonde, he intertwined their hands again

“D-Did you just smell my hair, Potter?” Draco asked, he was sure his face was as red as Weasley’s hair right now

“I might have, or not” Harry snickered

“It’s just the bond” Draco assured

“Yeah. Whatever you say, Good night, Draco” Draco was startled at the strange feeling of being called by his first name

“Good night…Potter” Draco said and Harry pulled him closer, as if there was any space left between them. They fell asleep like that

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

The light shone through the window was the reason why Draco woke up first. He didn’t know what time it was, the only thing he realized was that his face was nestled in the crook of Harry’s neck, their bodies flushed together and their limbs tangled with each other, one of Draco’s arm was squeezed between their bodies, and his other arm was horrifyingly draped over Harry’s bulge

He’s got his hand on Harry’s prick

And the smell of Harry was all Draco could smell

And he was hard

And Harry was hard as well

It was such a sweet scene

And a horrifying one too

Draco quickly put his hand away and tried to roll to the other side

“Why did you move your hand?” Harry rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around Draco

“It was on your prick, Potter”

“I know that” Harry’s eyes were still shut but he kept grinning

“You are hard, Potter, I-I didn’t want to cause you any discomfort” Draco blushed

“Who says it was causing me any discomfort?” Harry snorted “I thought it was the opposite of it”

“Potter, it’s morning already. You can let go of me” Draco was staying perfectly still in Harry’s embrace when the other boy moved and was now on top of Draco

“What if I don’t want to?” Harry grinned, his hair was even messier than normal, he hasn’t put his glasses on, so Draco was almost lost in those eyes. _Almost_.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey” Ron barged into the room, holding a pan and was wearing a purple apron “Bloody hell. Sorry guys, I see you guys have been busy”

“Cover me” Draco whispered

“What?” Harry whispered back

“Cover me, you dimwit, I’m wearing….” Harry looked down and realized Draco was in his big shirt and his high socks and _oh_ …he quickly flopped down to hug Draco tight and pulled the blanket up, his broad shoulder covered almost all of Draco’s slim body while the rest of the blanket has luckily covered the lower half of the blonde

“Have you ever heard of knocking, Weasley?” Draco glared

“Well I thought you both slept separately” Ron grinned “Nah just kidding, I knew you guys would both find your way back to each other anyway”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked

“It means that I’ve been listening to Hermione talking _way_ too much that I started to believe her. But she’s always right. Breakfast in ten, guys” Ron said and walked out

“Are your friends always this weird?” Draco looked up at Harry

“Yes, yes they are” Harry grinned “But I thought if Ron ever sees us together, he would flip”

“I thought he’s supportive with the gay thing of yours”

“Not actually, he never like the fact that I always sleep around, like he said, he listened to Hermione too much, he wants me to settle down”

“Well, it _is_ odd” Draco said, Harry was looking at him again and smiling, so he pushed the boy off and said “Time to get up”

“One question” Harry asked while Draco sat up

“What?”

“Why do you wear this to bed?” Harry asked, his eyes trailed from Draco’s collarbone down to his feet

Draco started blushing again “For your information, Potter. It’s comfortable”

“I always thought you’d be the type who wears silk to sleep”

“Not really. This is better, it’s….open…when I need to…you know…free it”

“You need your prick to breath?” Harry laughed and Draco glared

“Well sometimes I don’t wear pants inside it so it’s…breezy. It feels nice, wearing something oversized”

“But why the socks though?”

“It goes with the shirt” Draco mumbled “And...I like them”

“You like that kind of socks?”

“So what, Potter? Judge all you want but this is comfy as hell” Draco crossed his arms

“I don’t judge, it’s just that…you look adorable” Harry grinned and Draco looked at him in horror

“The Malfoys are _not_ adorable”

“But you are” Harry propped up on one of his elbow and his other arm reached out to pinch one of Draco’s cheeks “ _Really_ adorable”

Draco held up his hand to cover the side of his face that Harry just pinched and his eyes widened “D-did you just…”

“Yes” Harry sat up and walked to the door, he looked back to Draco and said “I, the great and mighty Harry Potter, just pinched the cheek of Draco Malfoy. _Oooh_ , I’m so scared, what are you going to do about that?” And gave Draco a wink. _Wink!_ Then he walked out.

“Bloody Potter” Draco murmured, his face still red, from his blush _and_ Harry’s touch

 

 

_  
_

_  
_

_CHAPTER 5: The one with Ron’s cooking skills and the investigation_

 

  


  


“You know, Hermione always says….” Ron said while putting the pan on the stove

“I know, I know, _‘Sometimes I don’t know if you’re really are a Gryffindor, Harry, when_ _you_ _killed Voldemort twice but you can’t even make a move on a guy you have a crush on since who knows when’_ , I remember her exact words” Harry mimicked Hermione’s voice

“And from what I saw earlier, I think you’ve done a pretty good job” Ron snickered and continued cooking

“Believe me” Harry murmured “I have done a lot, but he always freaks out and run away”

“He’s playing hard to get, Hermione said so” Ron shrugged “If she’s correct, then Malfoy has always li-….”

“Shhhhh” Harry quickly glared at Ron to make him stop talking when he saw Draco walked out, he grinned at the blonde “Morning, sunshine”

“Shut up, Potter” Draco sat down next to him and Harry handed him a cup of coffee

“Food is done” Ron beamed

“You can cook, Weasley?” Draco looked at him in confusion “Just yesterday you were eating from a box”

“Yeah yeah, but that’s before I know I’m going to be in a fight. I haven’t duel in a long time. Since I quit Auror training to work with George, I think, I kinda miss fighting” He put the food out and laid them out on three plates

“That still doesn’t explain why you can cook”

“You think Hermione cook? Oh _no_ , she can’t cook. Hermione is brilliant, really, but she doesn’t know anything about cooking, at all. Throw her a topic about magical creatures and she could talk and do research about it all day long. But give her a recipe to cook a meal, she could burn down the damn house” He pushed those plates to Draco and Harry’s sides “She even tried attending cooking class, but eventually gave up. Hermione? Gave up? you’d think it’s completely barbaric, but no, I remember _that_ day, she stomped into the room and destroyed the vase Harry gave us last Christmas”

“What?” Harry gasped

“Meh, it was ugly anyway Harry” Ron shrugged

“Yeah, I have to admit, but it’s true, about the cooking thing, Ron always cook when I come join them for dinner” Harry nudged Draco’s arm and said

“And watching Mom cook for years gave me some talents, you know?” Ron laughed “Hermione sometimes tried to cook again, but she would either burn it by accident, or on purpose, eventually”

“I did not expect that, Weasley, I’m impressed” Draco took the first bite and has to held back a moan “This is really good, Weasley, I never thought of the day I’d get along with you _and_ compliment you”

“Tell me about it” Ron laughed “But the past is the past, Hermione said so, I forgave almost everyone, even you, so it’s fine”

“Thank you, Weasley” Draco smiled

“No problem” Ron shrugged “So, what’s the plan?”

“Er, right, I was thinking that we could set up a scene here. You could stay in the living room and we will hide under my Invisibility Cloak, when they arrived, you could buy us some time so we can recognize them, then we jump out and fight, I was hoping we could catch one of them to force them to spill some details out”

“Will you two fit in it? You guys are…you know…not twelve anymore”

“Maybe we could hide behind the couch too” Harry suggested

“I had a theory” Draco said while sipping his coffee

“What?”

“If McLaggen was in this, as Blaise said, don’t you think….no it’s stupid” Draco shook his head

“Just spill it out” Harry urged

“I just think that maybe we would know them, you know? That’s why they took Pansy and Granger so fast, they didn’t even need to fight them. They were caught off guard, maybe because we know them all”

“Bloody hell that’s wicked” Ron said

“It’s just a thought. I’m not sure”

“Now you’ve mentioned it, it could. You had a theory that Cormac was telling lies when we interrogated them, and you were right” Harry said

“And you didn’t know how Zabini was kidnapped?” Ron asked

“He was alone at the time” Draco said

“Alright, that’s settled then” Ron finished his meal, pushing his plate away and said “Let’s fight off some bitches”

“ _Ron_!” Harry laughed

“What? It’s true” Ron shrugged “Let’s get this over with, I want my Hermione back. Tonight is the night then?”

“Yeah, we think so”

“So, I was thinking, I could wait in the living room, you guys hide in the kitchen. Then when they arrived, I will buy as much time as possible for you two to recognize their voice, because they wear masks, right?” When Draco and Harry both nodded, Ron continued “Then you Harry could disarm one of them, so they’d be surprise, Malfoy and I will disarm the rest. Then we could tie them up and ask about where they keep the hostages”

“I can’t say I’m not impressed, Weasley. You surprised me again” Draco grinned “You could work in the Auror force”

“Nah, I love being a househusband anyway. Hermione is already busy with all the things she has been working on at the Ministry, so I tried to do more for her at home. And sure, being an Auror is cool, but doing this is even better, I love working with George too”

“How do we know when they are going arrive?” Harry turned to Draco and asked

“We can only wait, can’t we?” Draco shrugged “They may even attack tomorrow, for all we know, we need to stayed focus at all time”

“Alright. I will go to work now, you guys can go and find that McLaggen dude. And oh, I got a thing for you guys to do” Ron hummed while walking out of the kitchen

“A thing, Weasley? What are we, your servant?”

“No, but if you guys want to have something to eat tonight, you will have to. So, Hermione is gone and I was too lazy to buy more food…so, the breakfast I just made for you was the last thing in the kitchen that is edible. That’s why, after you’re done with your job, you could go to shopping for me. Here’s the list” Ron grinned and gave them a small parchment

“Alright, fine” Draco huffed while Harry just nodded to Ron

“Bye, lovebirds” Ron said and disappeared in the Floo

“Did he just call us….” Draco stuttered

“Yes, Malfoy, he just called us _‘lovebirds’_ , do you need a Healer? Your hearing is getting worse, Malfoy, you always seem to not hear what other people say these days” Harry grinned and got smacked in the arm “Oi! What was that for?”

“Stop being childish and go. We need to find McLaggen” Draco mumbled

“Alright, Side Along?” Harry beamed and Draco walked towards him. He hooked his arm around Harry’s elbow but Harry slid his hand down to intertwine with Draco’s

“Potter!” Draco exclaimed

“What? Stop complaining Malfoy” Harry grinned and they disappeared with a loud pop

 

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

  


  


“Here we are, McLaggen’s house, or his father’s. I don’t know if he has a mother or not “Harry said

“Have you asked Kinsgley for permission to investigate yet, Potter?”

“Er….”

“Right, I knew it. We will firecall Kingsley after” Draco groaned as he knocked on the door

“Hello. How may I help you?” A middle-aged man opened the door and greeted at them

“Oh, hi, are you Cormac’s father?” Harry asked

“Yes, and you guys are…”

“Oh, I’m Harry and this is Draco” Harry gestured “We are here to investigate about your son. He is missing and we need to find him”

“Missing? Well good. He is a disgrace to the McLaggen family” The man said in anger

“May we ask why, sir?” Draco asked

“He took bribes from people, you see, he used to work as an Auror too, like you lads, but then he received bribes from some bad people to cover some cases. Kingsley found out, he got fired. I throw him out of our house” The man crossed his arms

“Thank you for your information, sir” Draco nodded

“We will try to find him for you” Harry assured and the man just slammed the door at him

“Well, that man does _not_ want his son to be found then” Harry sighed

“So he was the one who took bribes. I only heard it from Nott, but didn’t know who he was, until now” Draco said “So, where do we go to next?”

“Er, his former girlfriend. It’s really hard to find out who’s related to him. I can only found his father, he’s like…really lonely”

“Right, let’s go” Draco said and when he looked at Harry, the man was grinning like an idiot and was offering his hand. Draco groaned and intertwine their fingers

“No complaining this time, eh?” Harry snorted

“Shut up, Potter”

 

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

  


  


“Fay Dunbar? You are McLaggen’s former girlfriend?” Harry asked in surprise

“Harry! I haven’t seen you since…” She answered, her hair was now wavy and she was wearing a long black dress

“Graduation. Yes. Gosh, you are still very….”

“Beautiful? Thank you, Harry” She laughed, but her smiled faltered when she saw Draco “Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here?”

“I’m Potter’s partner, as you can see. We are here to ask you about McLaggen” Draco crosses his arms and said

“ _That_ piece of shit?” She said “I broke up with him long ago, like four or five months or something. I don’t even remember. He’s not worth remembering anyway”

“Why?” Harry asked

“He took bribes, and he was being a prat at that time too, always flirting with other girls. I’m not going to waste my beauty to _that_ big bag of shit. So I took my chance and broke up with him” She shrugged and then whispered to Harry “Also because he has a _really_ small dick”

Harry snorted and blushed “Oh, thank you for your information. Have you seen him lately?”

“No. I’ll kill him if he dares to come near me though”

“Well, it’s nice seeing you, Fay” Harry smiled and hugged her

“No problem, Harry. Good bye” She said, then turned to Draco “Malfoy”

“Dunbar” He mumbled and walked away

“Wow. That was surprising. I never thought Fay would be McLaggen’s ex-girlfriend. She’s still very pretty, still the same, you know when we were still at Hogwarts, I always thought she was one of the most good-looking girl in our house” Harry said. A flash of anger boiling up in Draco’s head and he spatted

“Well if you think she’s that charming, why don’t you go and fuck her already” He Apparated home

But because of the bond he bounced back into Harry’s embrace. They stumbled and fell on the ground with Draco on top

“What the fuck was that, Malfoy?” Harry groaned, Draco shut his eyes and didn’t say anything. Harry grabbed both of his wrists and rolled them over

“Look at me in the fucking eyes, Malfoy” Harry spatted “What the fuck did you just say?”

“I said nothing, Potter. Now let me go” He wriggled underneath Harry but it was no use

“No. What the hell were you thinking?” Harry looked at him in the eyes “First of all. I’m gay, and you know it, why the fuck you have to act all jealous like that?”

“I was not….”

“Shut the fuck up and listen to me, Malfoy”

“Make me” He challenged and glared at Harry

“Oh, I will. I have plenty of ways to make you shut up, you have no idea” He leaned in and whispered in Draco’s ear, his nose touched the shell of Draco’s earlobe and the blonde shivered “And second, why were you such an idiot and tried to Apparate, you know we’re bonded”

“It was….I was…”

“Not thinking at all and tried to get yourself hurt?” Harry snapped “Stop being so stubborn all the damn time, Malfoy, you could have got yourself Splinched”

Draco stayed quiet while Harry looked at him and sighed. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, the blonde could hardly breath, his face was flushed.

Harry mumbled “Sometimes I just don’t understand you, always giving me mixed signals. Relax and have some fun, Malfoy, the war is over. We can have our happy ending now”

“I-I….We need to go shopping for Weasley” He blurted out in panic and Harry sighed, standing up and straightened his robes

“Whatever you want, Malfoy” Harry’s voice was cold, and Draco thought his heart might have broken a little by it

“Side Along?” Draco offered, but Harry doesn’t look at him in the eyes, he hooked his arm around Draco’s elbow

“I thought you want to hold hands” Draco said but Harry shrugged

“Why should I do that if you hate it?”

“I never said I hate it” Draco sighed, he slid his hand down to meet Harry’s. The boy looked up at him in confusion “But I don’t love it, either” He paused and looked away “…yet”

Harry started grinning at him, his cheeks heating up

“Don’t be so smug, Potter” Draco grunted but couldn’t help smiling too

“I’m really fond of you, Draco Malfoy” Harry whispered in his ear

“What?”

“Nothing” Harry said “Let’s go”

 

 

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_CHAPTER 6: The one with the supermarket and Ron’s spaghetti_  


  


  


“This is a Muggle market, Potter” Draco turned his head to ask

“I know, do you really expect us to go in a wizard’s market and be seen together?” Harry shrugged “Besides, I’ve brought Muggle’s money too”

“You came prepared. I’m impressed” Draco smirked

“Anything to please you, Malfoy” Harry snorted and grabbed Draco’s hand to drag him towards the market

“Woah, this door opened by itself?” Draco gasped when he stepped close to the door and it slide open

“Yeah, why are you so surprised, we used to study at a school that have portraits as doors, Malfoy” Harry laughed “It’s not that surprising”

“Oh, am I _not_ allowed to be surprised at anything anymore? Since when are you my Mommy, Potter?” He huffed and walked through it with Harry

“Oh believe me, I’d rather be your Daddy” Harry laughed even harder while Draco stared at him in horror

“Shut up, Potter. So, where’s the list?” Draco said and Harry handed him the parchment “Alright, I’ll find the stuff and you’ll put it in the trolley”

“Alright” Harry took one of the trolley and started walking alongside with Draco “What’s he going to make?”

“Spaghetti Bolognese, and mashed potatoes” Draco said “Merlin, this is a lot. Granger was gone for a few days and he ate all the things in the house?”

“He eats a lot, you know. So, what’s first?”

“Right, we need one garlic, one onion, two springs of fresh rosemary” Draco paused “Did this guy eat the whole fridge? Ten potatoes, two carrots, tomatoes”

“Is that all?”

“Well yes, since we are at the vegetables aisle, go on, grab the stuff I just told you” He ordered and Harry picked them up and put it in the trolley

Draco examined the carrots and picked two of them up. He turned to Harry and asked “Potter, which one should we choose?”

Harry just shrugged and pointed his finger straight at Draco’s chest

“Potter!”

“What? You told me to choose” He laughed “Besides, I thought we’re supposed to buy two carrots?”

“Oh, right. I forgot” He blushed and continued walking

After that, they picked up the beef, bacon and butter. They were choosing the wine when Harry said suddenly

“Er, Malfoy, can you hold this for me?” Draco was focusing on the wine so he just extended his arm, only to realized that he was holding Harry’s hand

“ _Potter_ ” He looked at Harry, but the other boy was still looking around

“What?”

“Why are you holding my hand?”

“Well, technically, you are holding mine, since I _asked_ you to hold it so…” He turned around and smiled at Draco

“ _Potter_!”

“What? I got bored, my hand feels empty”

“You are _holding_ the trolley” He glared

“Well I like you hand better” Harry grinned “And I don’t see you taking it back or anything. Not that I want you to take it back”

Draco huffed “You are being a needy bitch, Potter”

“Language, Malfoy” He laughed “I’m not being needy, it’s called affection”

When they have picked all up, they walked up to the cashier table. It was an old woman, who looked really kind and nice

“Hello boys, is this all you need?” She smiled gently at them

“Yes, er…” Harry looked at her nametag, _Madeline_ , right “Yes, Madeline, that’s all”

“Lovely, isn’t it a beautiful day?” She said while checking out the stuff they bought

“It is” Draco smiled at her

“Well, that’d be all” She put the food in bags and handed them “You boys are such a lovely couple”

“Oh no, we are n…” Draco said but Harry cut in “Oh my, how did you know we are a couple? You are really clever, Madeline” He smiled

“My grandson has a boyfriend too, they are getting married soon. I know it when I see a happily married couple” Madeline winked at them

“Married… we are…” Draco spoke but Harry cut in, _again_ “Yes, I still remember the day we are married. It was such a lovely day, we got married on a beach, the sun was shining and he was wearing a white tuxedo and I wore a black one, I cried a lot, that was the most precious day of my life”

“Oh dear, it is. How did you propose?” She gasped and smiled gently at them. Harry continued

“It was a fun day, really. I tried to make him believe that I was going to propose, I kneeled down but to tie my shoelaces, then when we’re at home, he was angry at me so when he turned his back at me, I pulled out the ring and get on one knees, I called him and he turned around…”

“Oh dear, you are such a tease, young man” She laughed and looked at Draco “He’s a keeper, my boy, keep a man who always make you laugh, my husband still manages to make me smile, it’s been 67 years”

“That’s really long, now I believe in true love” Harry beamed

“True love happens, my boy. Expect the unexpected” She said and Harry was startled by how similar it was, that Luna has said the same. He replied “Thank you, have a good day, Madeline”

“It was nice chatting with you” Draco smiled

“I love talking with you boys too. Good bye, my dear” They waved her good bye and walked out

 

 

“Potter” He called

“What?”

“Why did you….how did you come up with all of those?”

“I don’t know” He shrugged “It just popped up in my mind at that moment”

“You could have just said we are not a couple”

“I don’t want to break her heart, you know. She said she knows when she sees a happy couple. Besides, I like it”

“Like what?”

“Being assumed that I’m in a relationship with you” Harry grinned “ _Especially_ you”

“You are a weird one, Potter”

“So I have heard” Harry snorted “Let’s go, Ron’s probably at home right now”

“Took you long enough” Ron smiled from the kitchen and said as they popped up in the living room

“Well, we chatted up with an elderly woman, she’s very nice. She thinks we are a couple” Harry said and pointed at him and Draco

“Everyone thinks you guys are a couple” Ron hummed “Alright, you guys can help me, that’d make it faster”

“Alright, Weasley, what can we do?” Draco said. Well, it didn’t _hurt_ to help.

“Er, you can prepare the vegetables, you know, chop it up, I will prepare the sauce” Ron quickly pulled out the stuff from the bags and put them on the counter

“Yes, sir” Harry laughed. They started pulling out some pots and pans. Ron handed Draco a chopping-board. Harry trimmed the carrots and handed them to Draco. The blonde held up the knife and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

He chopped off the first piece and immediately Harry’s hand flew out to stop him, he laughed “Stop stop stop, you’re going to cut your finger off like that, Merlin, Malfoy, have you ever done this before?”

“Er, no, not really” Draco stuttered

“Here, let me help” Harry smiled and walked up behind him. He could feel Harry’s breath ghosting over at the nape of his neck, his jaw leaned on Draco’s shoulder, his crotch touched Draco’s arse and his hands came up to hold Draco’s own

“Like this” He said slowly, his hands wrapped around Draco’s, his moves were smooth as he was teaching Draco’s how to chop a bloody carrot. But all Draco could think of was that Harry’s crotch was getting tighter and so was his

“There, get it?” Harry asked, his lips was touching Draco’s earlobe, he shivered

“Yeah, yes, I get it now” He said, breathing out to relax himself. Harry’s weight disappeared and the blonde felt a bit emptied. He turned to look at Harry, who was focusing on chopping the onions.

‘ _Fuck, Potter was going to be the death of him’_ Draco thought and got back on chopping the carrot.

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

“This is really good” Draco moaned as he picked up the first bite of spaghetti, Harry stared at him “What? It’s brilliant. Ten points to the chef, Weasley”

“Only ten? Now you’re being harsh” Ron snorted

“Er…Malfoy”

“Yes, Potter?” He answered and continued eating

“You got….er….something” Harry pointed to the corner of his mouth. Draco stuck his tongue out to lick it.

“Er….It’s still there” Harry’s cheeks were pink

“Where?”

“There…just right next to your…”

Draco kept licking around his mouth, Harry got more frustrated “Where? I don’t see…”

“Here, just let me” Harry reached out his arm and wiped the sauce off the blonde’s face. They both stared into each other and blushed

“Well, this is awkward” Ron spoke up, both of them turned to Ron, who was grinning

“You have something on you face too” Draco said, pointed to Ron

“Where?” Ron used his hand to wipe it but only to make the sauce go everywhere on his cheek

“Did I get it?”

“No, here….” Draco reached out his hand but Harry was faster, he threw a napkin straight at Ron’s face and said “Use this”

Draco stared at him, only to be stared back. For a second there, he thought that it was jealousy that was shown on Harry’s face. But he shook the thought off immediately.

  


 

 

  


  


CHAPTER 7: The one with Ron

  


  


 

“Right, so now that we’re full. Are you guys ready to die?”

“The fuck, Weasley?” Draco spatted

“What? I’m joking”

“Just get in position, Weasley” Draco glared

“Fine, fine. But, are we waiting for two, or three?”

“I don’t know, just get ready for anything” Harry assured

“Right, right. So we fight them tie them up, and interrogate them?”

“Correct”

“So we’re just going to wait?”

“Yes”

“Well this sucks. I want to fight” Ron nagged

“Just don’t get too excited and get yourself killed, Weasley” Draco replied “Now have you got your Cloak here, Potter?”

“Right here” Harry held out the cloak

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

“How long have we been waiting?” Ron slumped down on the couch and sighed

“Seventeen minutes, Weasley, stop asking”

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

“Are they here yet?”

“No, Weasley”

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

“What time is it again?”

“Half past eight, Ron”

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

“Why are they taking so long? It’s been years”

“It’s been only twenty-five minutes since you last asked, Weasley”

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

“I did my waiting, twelve years of it, in Azkaban”

“No time for stupid jokes, Weasley” Draco glared and smacked Harry too when he laughed

“Oi! What was that for?”

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

“If the bad guys would just learn how to be on time….”

“Shut up, Weasley, before I cast the Silencing charm on you”

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

“If I punch myself in the face and it hurts…does that make me weak or strong?”

“Please, stop” Draco slammed his head on the kitchen counter

“It’s not that bad. It’s actually a good question if you think about it” Harry comforted him

 

_DMHPDMHP_

“Why are you clapping, Weasley?”

“Do you know that clapping is just hitting yourself repeatedly because you like something?”

Draco groaned and Harry snorted

Then there was a knock on the door

“Finally” Ron growled and picked up his wand. Draco and Harry draped the cloak over their heads and ducked behind the kitchen counter

The door exploded and Ron got startled

“I thought you guys always knocked. It happened last time, and I didn’t see anything happen to Zabini’s door. Why must you be so cruel to me?” Ron smirked, starting to prolong the time

“Shut up, Weasley” The person said

“Wait, wait, wait. Weren’t there supposed to be three of you?”

“He doesn’t want to waste time on a blood traitor like you, Weasley”

“A girl? I don’t recognize you, but from your attitude, you’re a Pureblood then?” Ron asked

“I know her” Draco whispered to Harry

“What’s that sound?” The other person said

“Bloody hell” Ron’s eyes were wide opened “MacMillan? Ernie?”

“What’s that sound, Weasley?” Ernie spatted at him and raised his wand

“Woah, calm down, it’s just some rats, I think”

“Check it” The female in mask ordered, Ernie took a closer step to the kitchen

“Now” Ron yelled and Harry stood up, shooting spells from his wand

“Expelliarmus” Harry yelled but then Ernie casted a Protego and stepped back

“Bombarda!” The girl in robe shot the spell at Ron’s spot

“ _Hey_! That was my favorite vase” He yelled and threw a Bat-Bogey Hex at her

“Reducto”

“Protego”

“Crucio”

“Locomotor Mortis”

“Stupefy”

“Imperio”

“Impedimenta”

“Incendio”

A bunch of curses and spells were shot around the room

“Bombarda Maxima” The girl casted the spell and the mirror next to Ron exploded, he fell onto the ground

Harry immediately casted an Avis, a flocks of birds appeared and fly around the two person in mask, leave enough time for Draco to cast a spell

“Petrificus Totalus” Ernie’s body turned stiff and fell on the ground

“Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!” Harry yelled and the girl was tied in ropes “Immobulus” He casted and she froze

“Ron! Ron!” Harry ran up to Ron’s side and picked him up while Draco put out all the fire in the house “Are you alright?”

“Fuck! I haven’t fought in a long time” Ron laughed and then groaned

“Fuck, you’re injured” Harry examined Ron’s body and found out a few pieces of glasses were stabbed deep into his leg, arm and shoulder, his blood started to spread out all over his shirt

“I’m not dead, don’t worry” Ron snorted “Just like the old days, right?”

Harry couldn’t help but laughed too “Yeah, just like the old days. I’m glad you’re not dead, but I will Firecall Luna to come here”

“Is Weasley alright?” Draco came and asked

“Not really, I’ll call Luna. You put them up on the couch, we will interrogate them later

“Alright”

 

Luna’s face showed up and Harry spoke “Hey, Luna, we need your help”

“Anything, Harry, what’s wrong?” Then Ginny’s voice appeared “Is everything okay? We’re coming through”

“No, wait” Harry said but it was too late, a moment later Ginny and Luna walked through the Floo

“Ron, what the fuck happened to you?” Ginny shouted and ran over to his brother

“I’m fine, just some glasses”

“You got glasses in your shoulder and thigh, and you call that ‘ _fine’_? Harry, Malfoy, you both are going to have to…..who the fuck are they?” Ginny pointed to the two paralyzed person on the couch, still wearing masks

“We don’t know yet” Harry said “Well Draco said he knows the girl and the guy is…’

“Well, get their masks off. I want to fucking see them” Ginny spatted and approached the couch. She took their wand away and pulled the masks off

“The fuck is this?” Ginny spatted “You fucking bitches”

There they were, tied in ropes, were _Astoria Greengrass_ and _Ernie MacMillan_

“So I was right” Draco spoke and nudged Harry “When I told you I know her, we were supposed to be married, but I came out gay so Mother and Father break the engagement off”

“Finite Incantatem” A voice gently spoke, they all turned around to look and saw Luna holding out her wand

“You arseholes! Let me go” Astoria yelled. Luna came close to her, she leaned down and looked straight into her eyes

And she slapped her

Everyone was surprised

Luna _slapped_ Astoria

She gently said “If you do anything to hurt my husband, I will find you, even if you tried to escape, don’t underestimate me” She smiled and rubbed the red mark on Astoria’s  “But if I could, I’d just throw you in Azkaban so the Dementors could suck your soul instead”

“Luna….” Harry began

“I’m done” She stood up and pointed her wand “Petrificus Totalus” And Astoria went stilled again

“Luna…that was…impressive” Draco said

“Thank you, Draco. No one can hurt my husband. Now Ron, let’s go, I will bring you to St.Mungo and Ginny can tell your family about your condition” She smiled

“Right, er, Harry, can you come here for a second?” Ron said and Harry walked to him

He pulled out a box of ring from his pocket and showed Harry

“Ron….”

“I was going to propose to her that day, but they took her away” He smiled “Save Hermione for me, will you?”

Harry held his best mate’s hand and said “I will, mate. I will”

Then Harry and Draco watched as Ginny and Luna carried Ron into the Floo and disappeared

“How was the girl Weasley be able to put Weasley on his back, I will never know” Draco raised an eyebrow

“Ginny is very…strong…she once wrestled me to the ground” Harry said “But you know, er, I did it on purpose, I let her win”

“Whatever you say, Potter” Draco smirked

“And also, it’d be nice if you started calling people by their first name”

“Why?”

“What if you meet the whole Weasley? How will you call them? Weasley One and Weasley Two?”

“And Potter, do tell, why would I ever go and meet the Weasleys?” The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and asked

“I don’t know, just maybe, in the future or something” Harry mumbled quietly “Just try it, it’s not that bad”

“No”

“Please?”

“No?”

“Try it or I’ll kiss you” Harry challenged

“Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny” Draco quickly spoke and Harry laughed

“I don’t know if I should be proud or offended. What’s wrong with kissing me?”

“How would I know, Potter?”

“Would you like to?” Harry promptly said

“Absolutely not. Not in this lifetime, Potter”

“Alright now I’m just sad”

“Start interrogating them, Potter” Draco glared

“Right, right” Harry rubbed the back of his neck and raised his wand to unfreeze them

“Let go of me you filthy….” Astoria started

“Astoria” Draco spoke and stood before her

“Draco” Her voice softened “I-Can you let me go?”

“Why are you here?”

“For you, of course”

“For me?”

“Yes, Draco, my darling”

“He’s not your darling” Harry sneered “Who sent you?”

“I can’t tell”

“Ernie?” Harry pointed his wand at the boy and asked

“I-I can’t tell you”

“Astoria, tell me” Draco leaned down and whispered softly to her, he knew her weakness now, it’s Draco himself “Who sent you here, darling?”

“Malfoy, wh-…..” Harry started

“Tell me Astoria, and I will get married to you again. Is that what you want?” Draco trailed his finger down her jawline and she leaned into his touch, Harry’s nostrils flared with anger

“Yes, yes. I love you, so much, we can….”

“Yes, we can do whatever you want, tell me”

“It’s…” She said

“Shut up” Ernie yelled “He will kill you if you say his name”

“Malfoy, we need to discuss the plan again” Harry dragged Draco away, turning their backs on Ernie and Astoria

“What? I almost got her to say it”

“She’s not going to….”

“Reducto” The plant next to where Draco and Harry were standing exploded. They turned around to see that Astoria and Ernie have got their wand back from the table and freed themselves from the ropes

“Protego” Draco yelled aggressively as they were hit again by a bunch of spells “Who the fuck left their wand from the table where they could easily take it?”

“Ginny left it there, I didn’t pay…..Expelliarmus”

“Diffindo” Draco yelled and Ernie collapsed on the ground “Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous!”

“Protego” Harry shouted as Astoria continued to casted spells at him, but not Draco

“Expelliarmus” She shouted and Harry’s wand flew out on the ground “Bombarda”

“Protego” Draco yelled as he and Harry walked back closed to the kitchen. Harry turned around and saw the kitchen supplied. He pulled out a knife and immediately threw it at her. She saw it coming and Disapparated away, the knife was gone with her

“Fuck. Accio wand” Harry said and his wand flew back to his hand “Now we have to heal Ernie” He has got a slice on his left thigh, it was not deep, but it was long.

 

  


_DMHPDMHP_

  


 

While waiting for Luna to come again and heal Ernie, they started planning how to get to their location

“Alright, he’s good for now. Astoria got away?”

“Yeah, the bitch was too fast, Potter threw a fucking knife at her”

“What? She disarmed me, I have no other choice. How’s Ron?” Harry threw his hands up to argue

“He’s all fine now, he will need a couple of days to rest. Ginny have told Molly already and they will be with him soon”

“Are you sure you’re going to be safe too?” Draco asked

“Don’t worry about me, go save the others, I have Ginny and Molly and Arthur and George and Bill and a lot of the Weasley there with me now” She smiled

“Alright, go, be safe”

“Good luck you both, and remember what I said” Luna winked and Flooed away

“What did she say to you?” Harry turned to Draco and asked in confusion

“Nothing. You?”

“No, she…nothing”

Two boys turned their heads away and blush, Harry rubbed the back of his neck and approached Ernie, who was unconscious and was tied to the wooden chair, Luna has given him a potion to help him sleep while she healed him, Harry has managed to tucked Ernie’s wand in his pocket this time.

“Can you bring me a cup of water, Potter?” Draco called

“For what?” He handed Draco the cup and Draco threw it at Ernie’s face “What the hell, Malfoy?”

Ernie coughed and opened his eyes, managed to sit straight up, Draco shrugged at Harry and answered “What? He needs to wake up”

“You could….nevermind” Harry gave up and leaned down to look at Ernie “Ernie, are you alright? Do you need some water?”

“He doesn’t need water, what he needs is to tell us the truth” Draco stepped up and showed him a small vial “You see here, Ernie, it’s Veritaserum, it’s either you tell us the truth yourself, or we force it out of you”

“I’d rather die than betrayed him” Ernie panted

“So loyal, it’s a ‘ _he’_ then?” Draco smirked and grabbed Ernie’s jaw and squeezed it hard, he poured the vial down his throat and forced the guy to drink it all “Sorry to make you do this, but it’s for your own good. Potter, you start questioning him”

“Er, okay. So, Ernie, what’s your name?”

“Ernest Macmillan”

“Why are you here?”

“To capture Weasley” He grunted out

“Is Cormac McLaggen involved in this?”

“Y-Yes”

“Is Astoria Greengrass involved too?”

“Yes”

“Who sent you?”

He didn’t answer, Harry asked again “Who sent you here?” Ernie’s eyesbrow furrowed, like he was trying to go against the effect of the potion

“Z….” He growled

“Who?” It was Draco’s turn to ask this time

“Zacharias Smith!” He spatted out

 

_  
_

_CHAPTER 8: The one with Zacharias Smith_

 

“Astoria what the fuck happened to you?” Cormac asked when Astoria came back running, her right arm bleeding

“Fucking Potter, he threw a knife at me when I tried to Apparate”

“Get the Mudblood and the bitch over here” Zacharias ordered and Cormac ran out

Five minutes later he dragged Hermione and Pansy in

“You, heal her” He ordered and Hermione glared at him

“Why should I?”

“Heal her, or die” Zach spatted and Cormac grabbed Pansy and choked her “Or that bitch dies too”

“ _No_ , I will” Hermione said “I will” She walked slowly to where Astoria was sitting and examine the wound, it was a deep cut in her arm “I don’t have my wand”

“Get her wand” Cormac let go of Pansy and she panted heavily while he ran to the corner of the room and get the wand of the table, Pansy saw her wand on it too, she looked back at Hermione to see that she was looking at her too, she nodded at her and moved slowly away from them and closer to the table

“Where the fuck is the blood traitor and Ernie?” Zach spatted at Astoria as Hermione healed her

“He…they surprised us. Both of them, Draco and Potter, they were there with the Weasley too. They captured us at first, and tied us down, then the Weaslette and Loony came” She hissed when Hermione cleaned the blood around the wound. Pansy and Hermione listened carefully to what she said and glanced at each other when they mentioned Ginny and Luna

“The blonde bitch slapped me. When they turned around I got the wands back and freed ourselves, but then Ernie collapsed on the ground, I disarmed Potter but then he threw a fucking knife at me” Astoria spatted out angrily

“You fucking moron, I gave you one job, to capture the redhead, and you fucking _fail_ _ed_ it” Zach slammed his fists down on the table and sweep all the books down to the ground. Then he saw that Pansy was moving closer to the table where he kept their wands. He threw a hex at her and Hermione immediately ran to her “You bitches! Throw them back to the room” Then he stood watching as Cormac dragged the two girls by their hair out of the room. He waited until Cormac came back, he slowly said

“They will be here soon, we all know how weak Ernie is, let’s get ready” He smirked and held tight onto his wand “My time has come and they’re going to die, all of them”

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

 “Happy? It was him” Ernie spatted out at Draco

“Very much so” Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked

“Zach? But…how…” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise

“Ask him then, why are you surprise? Do you think that all Hufflepuffs are supposed to be good?” Draco smirked

“No, but…”

“No time to be stuttering, Potter, ask him”

“Alright, Ernie, what are your motives?”

“To kill you both”

“Well, that’s a little obvious already, isn’t it?” Draco said sarcastically

“How come you guys want to kill me and Malfoy?”

“Ask them separately, Potter”

“Alright, why does Zach wants to kill me?”

Ernie’s lips formed into a straight line before he spoke “Don’t you ever read the Prophet, Harry? Zach’s dad died in the war, and his mother killed herself while he attended Eighth Year at Hogwarts because she couldn’t suffer the pain of losing her husband anymore. He blamed Malfoy for being a Death Eater and let them into Hogwarts, he blamed you for creating the war, Potter”

“Wow, I did…er, not expect that. What was I supposed to do? I asked no one to help me, they wanted to help, not only me, but Hogwarts, and the future of the Wizarding World too”

“You never cared, Potter. Why would you, if all that around you are fame and love?”

“You don’t know anything about me, Ernie” Harry said and he looked down

“Enough. Why does Cormac want to kill us then?” Draco stepped in between and asked “Is it related to the bribe thing?”

“Yes” Ernie said hesiantly “He told us that he thought you were the one who told Kingsley that he took bribes from other people, which made his father disowned him and his girlfriend breaking up with him”

“Me?” Harry stood up

“Yes, you”

“I didn’t do that”

“So who did it?”

“He didn’t know? His girlfriend told Kingsley that” Harry shrugged

“Dunbar? She told Kingsley. Bloody hell, I did not expect it from her” Draco snorted “Guess she only need a reason to dump his sorry arse”

“Yeah, she found out some owls that were sent to him” Harry said “Hermione told me that Parvati gossip it with her, who heard it from Lavender, who played with Tracey Davis, who is Fay’s best friend, she told me that”

“How the bloody hell can you remember that?” Draco snickered

“Anyway, so that’s Cormac’s motive, what about Astoria?” Harry asked

“Isn’t it obvious, Potter? Are you that daft? She is obsessed with me” Draco shrugged

“What?”

“She is obsessed with me, Potter” Draco emphasized each words “She has a huge crush on me since Third Year, then she asked her Father to asked my Father for an engagement between the two families, my Father didn’t care much, because I was supposed to married Pansy at that time, but after the war, the Greengrass family was the only family that could…you know, make the Malfoys name bright and shiny again, she stayed with me over the summer, she once almost stripped her clothes in front of me, luckily Pansy barged in and threw her out of the room. She once sat on my lap and started dry humping me. That was the moment I realized I’m gay as fuck”

“That’s a lot of information to take in” Harry breathed heavily

“You asked for it. Alright, is it why she joins in?” Draco turned to Ernie and asked

“Yes, Zach promised her to let her have you when he’s done. But she’s stupid, Zach is going to kill you all”

“Alright, we wish him the best then” Draco smirked

“ _Malfoy_!” Harry exclaimed

“What? As if they could kill us” Draco shrugged “Now, where do you guys keep our friends?”

“I can’t tell you”

“You love him, don’t you?” Draco leaned down at Ernie and raised his wand “You really do love him”

“Malfoy! Stop using Legilimens to get in his head” Potter grabbed Draco’s arm

“It’s for the greater good” He shrugged

“Do you love him, Ernie?” Harry asked

“Y-Yes” Ernie blurted out the words and tilted his head down to look at the ground

“You only do this, because you love him?”

“Yes”

“Well, bring us to him, we will trade you for our friends, see how much he loves you” Draco said and Harry nudged his arm

“ _Malfoy_!”

“What? I saw your mind, Ernie, what he did to you, I don’t see any feeling there, he uses you” Draco said and Ernie immediately lunged himself at Draco

“You know _nothing_ ” Ernie yelled and Draco smirked

“Well, if you bring us to him, you can prove me wrong”

“Malfoy…” Harry said impatiently

“Shush Potter” He waited and looked at Ernie, the boy seemed determined “Will you?”

“Y-Yes”

“Potter, do you mind telling Ernie the truth?”

“Oh….right” Harry said and sat next to Ernie “What we gave you earlier was just water, not Veritaserum, sorry”

Ernie stayed silent

“We will leave in fifteen minutes” Draco said and walked out to prepared himself while Harry stayed behind with Ernie

“I’m….why do you do this, Ernie?”

“It’s none of your business, Potter” He spatted

“It’s my business since you guys wanted me dead. And please, call me Harry. How….when did it all begins?”

“I-I….it started when Zach and I was drinking at the pub, we met Cormac, he told Zach about his problem, Zach suddenly said he wanted revenge, they were very drunk. But somehow they met up and made up this plan, they even got Astoria in it, she just wanted to be with Malfoy, and I only want Zach to be safe, I didn’t mean to make it this big” His voice broke out, he was sobbing, Harry grabbed a napkin and offered but Ernie refused

“You are not evil, Ernie, you never were, I know you” Harry said and patted his back “I’m sorry, I will do what is best so none of us will die”

“Stop being so sentimental, Potter, let’s go” Draco walked out and said, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a small knife, he showed it to Harry “Guess this is useful after all” Then he put the knife in the pocket of his coat

“Can you walk?” Harry helped Ernie get up. He has to limp because of the wound on his thigh

“Yeah, it only hurts a little”

“Come on, MacMillan, you’re better than this, and I mean on every aspect” Draco indicated and walked over to help Ernie too. Harry and Draco stood by Ernie’s side and they Apparated away with a loud pop.

 

 

  


  


_CHAPTER 9: The one with the final battle_

 

 

  


They arrived in front of a big Manor, but it seemed old and smelled like death. The wide gate opened automatically for them, before they walked in, Harry pulled Draco into him, there was no space between them anymore

“ _Potter_ ” Draco spoke in surprise

“Malfoy. Draco, I will regret it in the future if I don’t do this right now” He cupped the blonde’s face and leaned in

“Do what, Potter?” He replied, and then Harry smashed his lips into Draco’s, the blonde’s eyes went wide, but he melted into the kiss eventually. Harry licked his bottom lips for permission, and Draco let his tongue in, it was like a dream, Harry’s lips was chapped but Draco’s was really soft and tasted like cherries. So Draco actually used lips balm, and Harry decided he liked how Draco taste from now. His hands slipped into Draco’s hair, and then under his suit, they finally break away when both of them were out of breath. Harry breathed in heavily and said

“It was never the bond, Draco, it was just me and my stupid flirting technique”

“You utter sap, we are about to fight and probably died and you decided to tell me now?” Draco complained and smacked his arm

“I think it’s the best moment to do it. Now, let’s fight” He turned to Ernie and asked “You alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just….I hope both of you can come out here alive” He smiled

“Just, don’t do anything stupid, okay? Just be…you” Harry said and three of them walked to the door, Draco knocked and it opened by itself. It was dark inside, no light.

“Lumos!”

“Ahh, finally come to see the show?” Zach’s voice appeared in the dark and the whole room went bright. There was a big chandelier up in the ceiling and the walls surrounded them were painted white. There they were, Zacharias stood in front of them, far away in the room, with Cormac and Astoria by his side. Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were kneeling on the ground, with blindfolds over their eyes and their mouths were covered with some cloths.

“Let go of our friends, and we will give you Ernie back” Harry raised his wand and said. Zacharias just laughed wickedly and ordered Cormac to pulled their blindfold and cloth in their mouths off. Hermione immediately yelled

“Harry” And Cormac pulled her hair up and she cried out in pain

“You better release me so I can kill you” Pansy yelled “Better bring us out of here, Draco. I’m sick of this piece of shit”

“Now now, is that the way you should say to the person who brought you here?” Zach grabbed Pansy by the jaw and she pulled away

“Get your filthy hand off of her” Draco growled and raised his wand

“Maybe you should look again at your arm, filthy Death Eater” Zach sneered

“Release our friends” Draco repeated again

“And what if I don’t?” Zach smirked and pointed his wand at Hermione “Crucio!” She cried out in pain and Harry shouted “Get off of her” He stopped and Hermione collapsed on the ground

“Oh, but why should I? I could just torture your friends to dead”

“Don’t you want your precious boyfriend back?” Draco sneered and Zach just laughed

“Boyfriend? Pfft, you can have him. he’s just a useless piece of shit anyway” Ernie’s eyes shot up to look at Zacharias and then looked down again, there was pain in it, but the boy remained silent

“Release us and we will do whatever you want to” Harry said

“Want? I want my dead family back. How does that sound? Can you do that? Can you morons fucking bring my dead Father and Mother back?” Zach laughed again “I don’t think so. Guess I’ll have something to play with. How about I practice the Killing Curse at your precious friends?”

“Why are you like this….we…I thought…” Harry said out loud

“What? That Hufflepuffs are supposed to be nice? That we can’t kill? You and the Death Eater there are the reason why I turned to this” He growled

Pansy looked around, she saw the table where their wands stayed, it was closed to her, if she tried to summoned it, she could do it, while they were talking, she could try to Accio her wand back. She nudged Hermione’s elbow

“Can you do levitate our wand here?” Pansy whispered

“I can Accio it, Harry taught me, but we need a distraction” Hermione looked around, she and Pansy were kneeling to the left of Astoria, Zach and Cormac while Blaise was kneeling on their right side. Two girls started moving slowly behind Astoria, Blaise noticed and turned around, Pansy moved her head to her left and Blaise took the signal, he saw the table now. Hermione mouthed the word “Distraction” and Blaise nodded. Zach was still talking about how the war affected him, Pansy took it as a chance and gave Hermione a nudge, they shot Blaise a look and Blaise suddenly coughed really hard, Astoria and Cormac looked down to Blaise, Hermione and Pansy immediately summoned their wands back wandlessly and wordlessly. They hid it under their legs when Astoria suddenly turned around and glared at them, but then she turned to look at Draco again. Hermione used her wand to burn Pansy’s ropes and Pansy did it as well, their hands were free now, she untied Blaise’s ropes from afar, they continued keeping their hand behind their backs when Cormac or Astoria turned around to observed.

“….and nothing can bring my family back, you killed my family, with the stupid war” Zach finally paused “But do you know what’s fun about the bond in that ring?”

“I’m dying to know, Smith, you’ve been babbling nonsense for ages” Draco smirked

“Don’t be so smug just yet, Malfoy. What do you know about the bond?”

“That we can’t stand too far from each other, and we can’t Apparate separately” Harry said and held his wand tight

“Ah, but you idiot haven’t read it ‘til the end, yeah? It said, as I remembered correctly, if one of you died, the other will die with you” He laughed “Don’t you think it’s cool? If I slice off your arm” He pointed to Harry “Then this Death Eater here will be find, but kill? He’ll die with you. Isn’t magic the best thing ever” He smirked and yelled “Avada Kedavra”

Harry immediately shouted “Expelliarmus” and they both fell back on the hard ground, Zach’s wand flew off his hand and he summoned it back. Draco stood next to Harry and raised his wand, prepared to fight.

From behind, Pansy was going to shoot a spell at him when Astoria turned and yell

“Crucio!” Pansy yelled in pain and Zach turned around, he turned back and said “Prepare to die? Confringo”

Harry casted a Protego and threw a hex back. Hermione shot a Leg-Lock Curse at Astoria so she’d let go of Pansy

“Expulso” Cormac shouted and the burst of blue light was aimed at Hermione, she quickly threw a Protego. Blaise disarmed him, he turned to see Astoria was about to cast a Slicing Spell at Pansy, so he jumped out in front of her and got hit by the spell, he fell on the ground with a deep cut on his right arm

“You bitch” Pansy yelled “Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!” Astoria was now tied by a ropes, she ran to Blaise and freeze him to stop the bleeding

She called Hermione, who was shooting spells at Cormac to distracted him from shooting spells at Draco “Hermione! I will bring him to St.Mungo and call for other Aurors” Hermione nodded and she held onto Blaise to Apparate away. Zach untied Astoria and Hermione started shooting at her while Zach and Cormac was fighting with Harry and Draco.

There were spells everywhere, Harry and Draco dodged, cast and started using Protego, Draco even used the Killing Curse once but Zach avoided it in time. Red, purple, green and blue lights flew across the room. Harry and Draco started drifting away when Cormac began shooting curses at Draco

“Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!” Draco casted and ran up behind Cormac, he held Cormac up and pulled the knife from his pocket and put it near Cormac’s neck “This pretty little thing cand do quite a lot, McLaggen, so shut up or die” He looked around and saw that Hermione has got Astoria too and held her up, she had pointed her wand at Astoria’s chest and mumbled “Dare to move and I’ll break your heart into a million pieces, literally”

There were only Harry and Zach fighting each other right now, but Zach was getting weaker, his stomach was bleeding, he still got that smirked on his face

“Come, Ernie, come to my side” Zach said in heavy breath. Ernie then Accio his wand and it flew from Harry’s pocket to his hand “Yes, Ernie, come here” Zach looked around and saw that both Cormac and Astoria have been held down, he turned back to Ernie and pleaded.

Ernie started walking slowly to Zach’s side

“Ernie…” Harry said

“Shut up, Potter, don’t listen to him, I love you, come here” Zach smiled

Ernie kept walking, he was half way there when he stopped and raised his wand, he pointed it at Harry at first, but then he turned to Zach and shouted “Avada Kedavra”

Zach was surprised but he jumped out of the way, the spell kept flying towards Draco and Cormac’s side

“DRACO _NO_!” Harry yelled, Draco saw it coming and ran off to Harry’s side, leaving Cormac there. Cormac fell to the ground and died.

“You fool! I trusted you!” Zach growled “Sectumsempra!”

Ernie collapsed on the ground in his own pool of blood, his shirt was soaked with red blood, Draco ran up to him and started mumbling the counterspell that Snape has taught him “Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur” His blood started flowing back. That was when Astoria bite into Hermione’s arm, she yelped and shot a Stupefy at Astoria when she tried to run off.

Then Pansy Apparated back just in time with a bunch of Aurors, they stunned Zach then brought him and Astoria back to put them in cell. Ernie was brought in St.Mungo a moment later

“Are you guys alright?” Pansy asked and the three of them nodded

“Yeah, none of us died, well, beside Cormac” Harry said

“He is the baddest one of them anyway, Zach was just blind from grieve, Astoria is just obsessed, and Ernie just loves Zach too much” Draco shrugged

“Yeah” Pansy nodded and saw Hermione rubbing her arm “Oh dear, did that bitch bite you, Hermione?”

“Yeah, is Ron okay? And Blaise?”

“Yeah, Ron is at St.Mungo right now, Blaise is being taken care of by Luna”

“All is well, I guess” Harry said

“You know what time it is?” Pansy grinned

“Oh, I don’t know, let me check the…..” Hermione raised her wand and about to cast a Tempus when Pansy smacked her in the arm

“It’s time to celebrate, you idiot” Pansy hummed “No one…good died, so let’s celebrate”

“Sounds nice to me” Hermione said and walked out with Pansy. Harry and Draco were the only ones there

“So….” Harry began

“So…we didn’t die”

“Yeah, and we can ask ‘Mione to free us from the bond later”

“Yeah, can you hold this for me?” Draco asked and extended his arm

“Draco, this is your hand”

“I know” The blonde blushed and looked away “If you don’t want to hold it…”

“ _NO_! No, I do want to” Harry grinned and intertwined their fingers, they walked out of the Manor together and Apparated back home

 

 

_  
_

_CHAPTER 10: The one with Pansy’s party and Ron’s bet_

 

 

  


“Come in” Harry said as there was a knock on the door

“Didn’t even bother to see who it was, Potter?” Harry looked up from his table to see Draco leaning on the door, smirking at him, he grinned

“Hi”

“Hi” Draco smiled and walked to his table, he sat on the edge of it

“So, the case has finally closed, eh?”

“Yeah, after one whole week” He leaned over to Harry and said “You know, I kind of miss the bond”

“Really?” He grinned

“Really, Granger did a good job. Also, the party is tonight, at Pansy’s Manor”

“Okay, Side-Along then? Then we could tell them about the trial” He grabbed Draco’s hand and played with his fingers

“Sure, see you then, Potter” He leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheek, then the blonde sauntered away, but before he walked through the door, he turned his head around and smirked “Were you checking out my arse, Potter?”

The blush slowly crept up Harry’s face, he replied “Er, n-no”

“It’s alright, Potter, I know I’m fabulous” And he walked out

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

“Welcome to my amazing Manor” Pansy greeted them as they appeared in front of the door “Come in”

It was really big inside, the walls were painted white and black, some of the curtains were red. The living room was huge, people have already arrived. Harry looked around and asked “You invited a lot, Parkinson”

“Please, call me Pansy, at least after what we’ve been through. And yes, I invited a lot, you know, we are alive, so why not invited all the people we know?” She snorted

“You invited the whole Weasleys?” Draco’s eyebrows furrowed

“Oh yes, you see, I was thinking, that one right there, is fairly single and pretty charming” She pointed to one of the Weasley

“George?” Harry asked and she nodded excitedly “Well, good for you, he just got divorced” He leaned in and whispered “And sometimes I heard him talking about you too”

“Really?” She grinned and grabbed Harry’s hand “ _Really_? Because sometimes I went into his shop just to look at him, that’s weird, I know. But really?”

“Really. See? He’s already looking at you” Harry smiled and she turned around, George was holding a glass of wine and smiled at her

“Do I look good?” She turned back to Draco and Harry, pointing at her clothes and showed them her teeth “Does my dress look good? Do I have anything on my teeth? Does this lipstick matches with the dress?”

“You look brilliant” Draco said and tucked her hair behind her ear “Now go get yourself some love”

They smiled and watched her sauntered away

“ _Oi_! Over here, mate!” Ron called from the bar, with Hermione next to him

“Hi” Harry said as they walked over

“Why so late?” Ron asked, but then Hermione nudged his arm and he sighed “No, alright, I get it, don’t tell me”

“Oh no, I just got more work to do, that’s all” Harry rubbed the nape of his neck and blushed

“Is the case finally done?” Hermione asked

“Yes, it’s done this morning. Smith will receive the Dementor’s kiss for attempted murder and for using the Killing Curse, MacMillan will be put in Azkaban, Astoria will be in there too, but fewer years than MacMillan”

“Well shit, but they deserved that” Ginny said from behind the bar

“Where did you come from?” Ron got startled and almost fell of his chair

“I’m the bartender, duh, don’t be so daft, Ron” She slapped him on his back and chuckled

“Pansy let you be the bartender?” Harry asked

“Well yeah, I know she has a crush on George, so I threatened to tell him if she doesn’t let me do this”

“Wow, you surprised me, We-Ginny” Draco blurted out

“Parkinson has a crush on George?” Ron gasped

“You’re so slow, Ron” Ginny leaned on the bar “So, what do you guys want? Martini? Margarita? Sex on the beach? Gin and Tonic? Beer? Red wine? Or firewhisky? I’ve got it all here”

“Er,….” Harry paused and looked to Draco “What do you want?”

“Surprise me, Gin” Draco smiled, Ginny nodded and walked away

“Psst, Draco, I need your help” Pansy jumped from behind and dragged the blonde away, he looked at Harry and said “I’ll be back”

“I’ll be here” He smiled and then turned to his best mates “So…I got this problem, with Draco…”

“What? He can’t get it to stand up? Or was it too fast? Or you can’t get it to stan….” Ron said and Hermione punched him in the arm to shut him up

“Ew no, Ron, what? No. No, just, not any of that” Harry sighed “It’s just that, we…you know…haven’t even…”

“..Done it yet?” Hermione finished and he nodded “Oh Harry, maybe he just wanted to wait until it’s special, or a right time”

“Or he can’t get it to stand up” Ron shrugged and got smacked in the arm by both of them “ _Oi_! It’s just a thought”

“Maybe you could just ask” Hermione patted his arm

“Er, no, if he wants to wait, I will wait too, I can hold it, yeah, I can” Harry said nervously

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

  


“Why do you drag me in here, Pansy?” Draco crossed his arms over his chest when they were in Pansy’s bedroom “Why is your dress all wet?”

“I need your help. I came up to him and I just blurted out that I was bitten by a peacock when I was six”

“George, you mean?”

“Yes. And then he laughed, and then I was going to touch his biceps, you know? I always do that to guys, touch his muscle and compliment them, but then I knocked down his wine, his _red wine_ , and it got all over my dress” She slumped on the bed and sighed “I’m never like this, all awkward and stupid. Oh _no_ , I’m a dork, a _Slytherdork_ ”

“Why did you even wear white? It’s not your color” Draco bent down and held her hands “And you are a witch, why couldn’t you just…”

“I don’t know, I panicked and just ran up to you. And my dress is black and white. I just… _ugh_ ” She groaned

“Alright, let get you a new dress” Draco said “Stop worrying, I’ve never seen you all flushed like this and it’s freaking me out”

Pansy laughed “What should I wear?”

Draco walked to her big wardrobe and looked at her collection of party dress “How about blue?”

“Blue? No thanks” She waved her hand at Draco

“Er, how about pink?”

“Pink? Are you serious?”

“Alright, no pink, then why did you even buy it?”

“For fun” She shrugged

“Green?”

“Too Slytherin”

“Purple?”

“Eh”

“How about something sparkle?” He pulled out a dress

“Too… _sparkly_ ”

“Alright, red then” Draco finally saw a red dress in the wardrobe and pulled it out “This is sexy, hot, and really Gryffindor”

Pansy jumped up from her bed and clapped “It’s perfect”

“ _Finally_ ” He sighed, she immediately took off her current dress, leaving her in black lingerie “Don’t you want me to look away?”

“I have known you my whole live, Draco, and plus, you’re gay” She took the dress from his hands “So, how’s life? With Potter, I mean”

‘It’s…fine, it’s just that…”

“Potter can’t get it to stand up?”

“ _What_? No, what’s wrong with you?” He looked at her in horror

“What? I’ve experienced that. So what’s wrong then?”

“He…we haven’t…”

“Oh my Merlin! You _haven’t_?” She screamed

“Keep your voice down please. Yes, we haven’t done it”

“Maybe he’s just nervous. Do you give him some hints?”

“Er, no” Draco shrugged

“Draco, why are you stupid?” She sighed when he looked at her “What if he thinks you don’t want it, or something”

“I..haven’t thought about that”

“I know” She swayed back and forth in front of him, pushing her boobs up and asked “How do I look?”

“Like the girl who is about to get shagged, you look amazing” He smiled and opened the door

“You know, just asked him then. _‘Hey Potter, wanna shag?’_ Like that” She laughed out loud as they walked down the stairs

“You have no modesty, seriously” He laughed

“Look, there he is, just go, I will go ask Hermione something” Pansy pointed to Harry, who was chatting up with Luna and Blaise

“George related?”

“Yeah, you could say so” She grinned and walked to Hermione

 

  


“Hi” Draco said from behind and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist “Hi Luna, Blaise”

“Hi” Harry smiled and leaned his head back on Draco’s shoulder

“ _Hear me, hear me_ ” Ginny announced as she stood on the bar “I have an announcement to make, or, I think, Luna has an announcement to make” She jumped down and dragged Luna to the middle of the room

“Luna...” Blaise followed her and asked in confusion

“Pudding, I have something to tell you” Everyone held their breath, she put her hand on her belly and smiled at him “I’m pregnant”

The whole room gasped and cheered, Blaise stared at his wife and then shouted “I’m going to be a dad! A _dad_! Oh no, was I too loud, will it annoy the baby?” He bent down to touch her stomach and say “My baby. Our baby. Finally”

Everyone was now cheering and Ginny even casted some fireworks to explode on the ceiling of the room

“Oh Pudding, are you crying?” She smiled

“No, it’s my eyeballs sweating” He hugged her tight and spun her around, her dress flowing around made her looked like a princess

Draco kissed Harry’s cheek and said “They look so happy”

“They do. Do you want to have a baby sometimes?” Harry blurted out, and then pulled himself out of Draco’s embrace “N-No, I didn’t mean…I meant that…er….if you’re married in the future…not with me…er, but if it’s me then it’s good, of course…but I…er”

“Harry, calm down” Draco laughed and pulled him into a hug “I’d love to have a baby in the future, if it’s with you, then it’s good, of course”

Harry blushed hard “Y-yeah, me too”

“Get a room, mate” They broke off and turned to see George smiling at them, his arm wrapped around Pansy’s waist

“Oh they will” Pansy winked and they walked away

“What does that mean?” Harry asked

“How would I know? She’s devious as hell” The blonde shrugged

 

  


_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

 

“Finally” Pansy groaned as she waved her wand to clean up the mess in her house “The party is over”

“I’m surprise you’re not upstairs being shagged by one of the Weasleys” Blaise smirked

“I-I just wanted to take things slow this time”

“Slow?” Draco gasped “Who are you and what have you done to the real Pansy?”

She smacked his arm and pouted “I’d like this thing to continue, you know, he just got divorce and probably still sad, he invited me to go to lunch with him tomorrow though”

Ron made vomit sound and Hermione slapped him in the arm “Oi! What? It’s just weird, you and my brother”

“It’s not that weird, Ron, as long as they are happy”

“So, Weasley… Ron, would you rather, walk in on Harry and Draco doing it? Or Pansy and George?” Blaise raised an eyebrow and asked

“ _Pudding_!” Luna giggled and leaned into her husband shoulder

“What? It’s a fair question, Angel. What would you rather be seeing?”

“Yes, I’d love to hear your answer, Ronald” Pansy snorted

“Please, do tell. Would you rather see Harry’s dick up my arse, or Pansy riding your brother’s dick?” Draco snickered and crossed his arms over his chest

Ron groaned in frustration “Do I really have to choose?”

“Yes” Harry replied and laughed

“Ten galleons that he’d choose to see George and Pansy” Blaise shrugged

“I think he’d choose Harry and Draco” Hermione said

“Want to make it better?” Pansy smirked “Who chooses right get ten galleons from the losers. Choose wisely guys”

“I’d say I have to choose Drarry” Luna beamed

“Drarry?” Ginny asked

“Yes, Draco and Harry, Drarry, George and Pansy would be Georgsy”

“How do you even pronounce Gerogsy?” Ron asked

“Alright, just choose already”

 

 

  


“So Hermione, Harry, Luna, Pansy chose Drarry, and Blaise, Draco and I chose Gerogesy” Ginny said and they all nodded “So, what’s your final decision, Ron?”

“Ugh” He buried his head into Hermione’s bushy hair and mumbled “I’d rather see Pansy and George”

“ _Ronald_ ” Hermione laughed in surprise “You just cost me ten galleons”

“I don’t know if I should feel nice because you didn’t choose us, or feel sad because I lost” Harry burst out laughing

“I _knew_ it” Blaise jumped off his chair and danced

“What’s that?” Ginny asked

“His victory dance, he does that every time he won a bet, which is a lot” Luna beamed as she kept staring at her dorky husband

“You know, I’d never thought Blaise would be a plant-lover like Neville” Ginny sat on the chair and asked

“He always excel in Herbology, well, after Neville” Pansy cut in “One time, I accidentally kill his plant that he called it…Blob, I think, after that he spread a rumor about me having a big black hairy mole on my arse, the Slytherins called me ‘ _buttmole’_ for the whole Fifth year and every guys I snogged with just touched me from…here up, never lower” She waved her hand from her waist up to her neck

“Oh my god! You _were_ the ‘ _buttmole’_ girl?” Ginny and Hermione gasped “We thought that was someone under our year or something”

“Yeah yeah, don’t you dare tell George that” Pansy glared at Ginny and the girl held her hands up in surrender

“Alright, but I don’t promise to not tell anyone else, just George” Ginny looked over to see that now all the guys have formed a group and were laughing like crazy

“Ugh, you are horrible” Pansy sighed and looked at the boys “So, like I said earlier with Hermione”

“What?” Ginny said

“Draco and Harry haven’t shagged yet” Pansy shrugged “So I planned to shove them in that room” She pointed to the kitchen “And lock them there”

“You’re going to let them shag in the kitchen?” Ginny asked “ _Ew_ ”

“I think it’s nice, Blaise and I sometimes did it on the….”

“No no no no no” Ginny said “I don’t want to know what position you did it with Blaise in the kitchen”

“Oh yes, the position we did was extraordinary, it was one of the most mind blown orga-…”

“ _Aaaaaaa_ ” Ginny covered her ears and singed “No no no _no_ ”

“ _Luna_ ” Hermione blushed so hard and was covering her laughter

“Wait, what’s the position? I might do it with George…” Pansy winked and grinned “If I do it at the Burrow, in the kitchen, would be so…”

“Please stop” Ginny flustered “I cook there with my mom, for Merlin’s sake”

“Where were we?” Pansy asked “Right, yes, let’s put two of them in the kitchen and lock the door, so they could do it”

“Are you sure about that?” Ginny asked

“Yes” Hermione answered in unison with Pansy

“I think it’s brilliant”

“Let’s do it then” Pansy grinned “Oh, _boys_!” She called

“What do you need, Pansy?” The boys turned around and asked

“Would you and Harry be a dear and go grab something for us to eat in the kitchen for me? Luna is starving here, with the baby coming, and Ginny is a Weasley, so no question needed” She smiled wickedly and Ginny slapped her arm

“Let me go with you” Blaise asked but Luna quickly pulled him back

“Pudding, I’m a little dizzy” She said and he cupped her face “Would you sit with me here?”

“Er, sure” Blaise nodded

“Do you need my help then?” Ron asked when Draco and Harry started walking to the kitchen

“No, Ronald, stay her, er, I have something to tell you” Hermione pulled him back

“Right then” Harry stared at the girls and turned back to Draco, who was also glaring at the girls with a suspicious look

They walked in the kitchen and the door slammed shut, followed by a loud laugh of Pansy

“ _Got you!_ Now will you guys just _shag_ already?”

“That’s why you _got_ us in here?” Harry said out loud

“In the kitchen? Really? How nice of you” Draco stood in front of the door and asked

“We think it’s a good idea” Luna said from outside “You can’t get out, we sealed this door with a password”

“We have nothing to do with it” Blaise and Ron yelled “We swear, it’s just the girls”

“I only knew about it five minutes ago, you can’t blame me” Ginny confirmed “But I made the password up, so it’s only partly my fault”

“Well this is awkward” Harry said

“Yes, it is awkward” Hermione snorted from the other side of the door

“Are you guys stripping off your clothes yet? Moan louder, I can’t hear you both from out here” Pansy beamed “Ouch, what was that for?”

“Let’s just leave them there, we can come back later” Hermione argued

“ _No_! I want to _hear_ them!” Pansy yelled “You guys can’t drag me out, I want to….”

“We will go to the living room now guys, have fun” Luna said, and then there was just silence

“So, Potter, want to make a baby with me?” Draco whispered from behind and Harry turned around

“W-what?”

“What I said earlier, about the baby, it’s still true” He approach Harry and smiled

“And about when you said you would have my dick up your…”

“Yes, wouldn’t you like that?” Draco lifted Harry’s chin up and smirked

“So, what are you suggesting?”

“That we Apparate out of here and fuck”

“Er…I, yeah that’d be nice, okay” Harry stuttered and Draco grinned, he held the blonde and the two of them Apparated away

  


 

 

_CHAPTER 11: The one with the smut, finally_

 

 

  


“So, this is your house?” Draco arched an eyebrow, looking around the house

“Yes, Sirius gave it to me, it belongs to the Black”

“Ah, my Mother is a Black, I used to come here as a child, but only for a few times” The blonde turned back to Harry and smiled “You know, I thought you wanted to wait”

“I thought that _you_ wanted to wait” Harry stepped closer and pushed Draco on the couch, with Harry straddling him

“I wanted our first time to be special”

“Me too” Harry smiled and cupped Draco’s face, then he slowly captured the blonde’s lips with his. Slowly and tenderly, Harry licked Draco’s bottom lips and suddenly broke the kiss off

“What? Does my breath smell?” Draco covered his mouth with his hand and Harry laughed

“Oh no, no. Er, it’s just that you taste so good, like cherry”

“And you are tasteless, do you ever use lip balm? Your lips are chapped” Draco grazed over Harry’s bottom lips by his thumb

Harry opened his mouth and sucked on it, Draco’s breath hitched “Oh fuck”

“Eager, are we?” The brunette laughed

“But first, here” Draco pulled a small jar of lip balm out of the small pocket on his suit

“You carry that around in your pocket?” Harry said while Draco put the lip balm on Harry’s lips

“Are you complaining?”

“No, no” He replied. Draco smiled and continued. When he was done, he leaned in to kiss Harry once again, he licked Harry’s bottom lips for entrance, and the other boy happily obeyed. His hands roamed around Harry’s back and neck

“So, how do I taste now?” Harry panted after they broke off the kiss again

“Like me, I suppose”

“I wonder how you will taste when I eat you out” Harry started kissing Draco’s jaw and said

“Is this your dirty talk, Potter?” Draco arched an eyebrow

“Unfortunately, yes” His hands slipped under Draco’s shirt and touched his heated bare skin

“Luckily I’m good at it” Draco smirked

“Oh really? Try me” Harry challenged

“I wouldn’t want to disobey you, daddy” Draco pouted and Harry shivered

“ _Fuck_ , that was good”

“Am I _naughty_ , daddy? Do you want to _punish_ me, daddy?” The blonde whispered in Harry’s ear and licked it “Will I be _spanked_ , daddy?”

“Let’s go” Harry stood up and dragged Draco up with him, the blonde laughed and cupped the bulge that was now visible on Harry’s jeans “It’s so easy to get under your skin, Harry”

They kissed and stripped off their clothes on their way upstairs, they were only in their boxers when Harry pushed Draco down on the bed

“How do you want me, Harry?” Draco asked tenderly as he propped up on his elbows “Do you want to put your huge dick inside me, or will you let me ride you until you can’t see straight anymore?”

Harry was now on top of the blonde and kissing him hard, his hand slipped into Draco’s boxer and kneaded his arsecheeks

“Fuck, Harry, get these off” Draco said hurriedly as he stripped off his and Harry’s boxers “Fuck me now”

Harry kissed him again, his teeth grazing Draco’s jaw, his mouth nibbling on the blonde’s earlobe and collarbone, creating marks all over his pale skin, his fingers played with Draco’s nipple, the blonde’s back arched up in pleasure. His mouth latched on one of the nipples and his tongue played with it, he sucked and bit it gently, then his mouth trailed down to Draco’s abdomen and he kissed every surface he went through. Then he looked at Draco’s dick, it was leaking with precome at the slit. Harry rarely sucked any dicks before, it was always being sucked off by other blokes, but Draco, Draco was special. Harry licked a trail up the blonde’s dick and he moaned in pleasure, he licked and stroked it in time, watching Draco writhing and moaning was the best sound he has ever heard. He slowly put Draco’s dick in his mouth and sucked slowly, he didn’t know how good he was until he heard Draco talked

“Fuck, yes. Harry! Just like that” He moaned

“Nnnnggghhh” Harry hollowed his cheeks to suck and used his tongue, Draco arched his back up and thrusted up into Harry’s mouth. He gagged a little but didn’t let go, he found he quite like the feeling. He lubed Draco’s entrance up with a wordless spell, his fingers started spreading Draco’s arse open to find his hole while his mouth kept sucking the blonde’s dick. His finger grazed over the pink little hole and pushed in a little

“Fuck nngggh Harry!” Draco cried out “Fuck me! Fuck me now!”

“Not yet” Harry pulled off from Draco’s dick and focused on pushing his finger deeper into Draco. He pushed in another, which the movement has reached to Draco’s prostate, the blonde was now a moaning mess, with his knees and his back up, his hands grabbing the sheets and his hair stuck to his forehead, Harry’s tongue teased the rim outside of Draco’s entrance alongside with his fingers

“Enough, fuck me Harry, put that cock inside me, _now_ ” Draco ordered, but his voice broke and it mixed with the moan he made

Harry lubed up his dick and teased it at Draco’s entrance, he pushed in a little and they both growled in pleasure

“Fuck, you’re so tight, have you ever bottom before?” Harry panted as he pushed in a little more

“ _Nnnggh_ no, never, always…top, you’re my first _nngggh_ , push it all in Harry or I will hex you” Draco arched up and pushed himself back into the other boy. Harry then obeyed and thrusted it all in, Draco cried out in pleasure and nearly screamed

“Fuckk nnngh” Draco panted as Harry continued thrusting into him “Fuck yes, like that, Harry”

Draco’s legs wrapped around Harry’s hips and the pulled each other in for a searing kiss, with each of Harry’s thrust, his dick grazed over that sensitive spot inside Draco and the blonde moaned, the sound vibrating through their mouths as they kept kissing passionately, their tongues dancing around with each other, Draco’s precum leaked and dropped down on his belly

“Nnngh Harry I’m coming” Draco cried out and he arched up, he came hard with a groan, his come spurted on his abdomen and chest. Harry kept thrusting in him, his fingers were holding Draco’s hips so tightly it hurts

“Come for me, Harry. Fuck me like I’m yours. Only yours” Draco whispered in the boy’s ear as he nibbled down Harry’s throat. With a few more thrust, Harry was coming and biting on Draco’s shoulder, it would surely leave a mark there, but it was worth it. Harry slumped down on Draco’s and breathing heavily, then he slowly slipped onto his side next to the blonde and pulled his dick out with ease.

“Wow” Harry panted “Just..wow”

“Yeah, I agree with you” Draco turned to his side and wrapped an arm around Harry chest. But Harry lifted the blonde’s head up and put it on his arm as he stretched his biceps out for Draco to lie on

“The pillow is softer” Draco pouted but he still snuggled closer to the other boy

“But I like it like this” Harry leaned down and kissed Draco on his cheek

“Sentimental git” Draco snorted “I wonder how will Pansy react when she opens the door and we’re not there”

“Better let her find us tomorrow, you’re mine tonight” Harry purred, his fingers trailing down Draco’s side and into the crack of his arse, feeling his own come dripping out of Draco’s used hole, he reached down and inserted a finger in, Draco whimpered and arched his back

“Harry, please” He pulled Harry closer and lifted his leg up. Harry pushed in another finger and started scissoring Draco “ _Please_ ”

Harry grabbed hold of one of Draco’s legs and held it high in the air, he moved closer and replaced his fingers with his now hard cock, he pushed in and Draco grabbed his arse to urge Harry in. It wasn’t long before they both came again with a loud moan. Draco brushed Harry’s fringe out of his damp forehead and sighed

“You’re insatiable, Potter”

“Whose fault is that?” Harry laughed while his fingers started to find Draco’s nipple and played with it

“ _Potter_!” Draco glared and grabbed Harry’s hand to stop him “Harry, I can’t possibly have another erection anymore”

“But you’re really…really” He leaned in and lick the blonde’s earlobe “..hot”

“So you love me because I’m hot?”

“No, for your beautiful arse and cock too”

“That also count in the ‘ _hot’_ part”

“And for your personality, your laughed, your voice, your sense of humour, your soul”

“Hmm, is that so?”

“Absolutely”

Harry paused a little and looked to the window

“You’re thinking something” Draco furrowed his eyebrows

“I’ve reached to a decision, you’re mine forever, as I am yours”

“I should have seen this coming when I started liking you” Draco sighed “But I like you a lot lot too”

Harry touched Draco’s nose with his and nuzzled it, then he giggled when he saw Draco blushed

“What’s… that?”

“An Eskimo kiss, Luna told me about them once, and the meaning of it”

“What’s the meaning of it then?”

“Love” Harry grinned and then kissed Draco’s forehead “This type is also love, and protection”

“Hmm, continue” Draco hummed and closed his eyes

Harry laughed and kissed the blonde’s face gently until they both fell asleep

 

 

 

  


_CHAPTER 12: The one with the nickname and the empty room_

 

 

“Why do you call Blaise ‘ _Pudding’_? It’s weird, I’ve always wondered that” Ginny asked while holding a blue cocktail and slumped on the sofa next to Pansy

“No it’s not, I love it” Blaise smiled at Luna and pulled her in for a kiss

She broke the kiss off and he pulled her onto his lap “Because I love pudding” She said “And I love him as well. On our first date, we went picnic. After the meal, he pulled out the dessert” She paused and kissed his cheek “And it was pudding. And from that moment I know, he’s the Keeper. Also, he made the pudding himself”

“You made it _yourself_?” Pansy sat straight up and gasped

“Yeah, it was horrible, but I tried”

“I love it” Luna smiled

“It doesn’t have any taste in it, angel” Blaise snorted

“But it looked...”

“It looked horrifying, it was a mess” Blaise sighed

“I still love it”

“Oh Merlin, you _made_ it, where’s the Blaise I knew in Third Year? Gets all the girls, always a jerk, a jock, a git?” Pansy stared at him with wide eyes

“He’s here, he only comes out to throw comments at you” Blaise smirked and Pansy glared

“I love him, he still made pudding for me every week, his cooking is getting better. It was the first pudding that made me like him more at the time, people thought he was not good enough for me, but I think, he’s perfect, for me only”

“I love you, Angel” Blaise kissed her and smiled

“I love you, Pudding”

 “Awwwwh” All the girls said in unison. Then Pansy spoke “Awww cut the shit guys, single lady here”

“Oh my _George_ , what are you doing _here_ at this hour?” Ginny turned around an gasped, Pansy stood straight up

“George? Where?”

“Ha got you” Ginny burst out laughing and Pansy smacked her on the arm

“You bitch” She glared

“Alright no jokes, you’re no fun, how could you like George, he’s the definition of the word ‘ _jokester’_ , really”

“I just..like him” Pansy kept a straight face

“Awww”

 

“Shut up” She casted a Tempus and said “Anyway, it’s been almost an hour and I haven’t heard anything from the boys”

“Maybe they put up a silencing charm” Hermione shrugged, she flopped down the sofa and laid down on Ron’s lap

“I’ll check”

“Pansy” Blaise called

“What?”

“What if they haven’t…you know…done?” Ron played his Hermione’s hair as he tried to work out a full sentence

“It’s almost an hour, Ronald. Come on guys”

“I think she’s right” Luna said

“ _See_? Come on, who wants to go check with me?”

“ _I do I do_ ” Ginny jumped up from the couch and said

 

They walked to the door and Ginny unlocked it. Pansy burst in the room and shouted “ _You guys are having sex_ ”

“What the fuck?” She yelled

“Where are they?” Ginny looked around and asked

The boys laughed and Hermione snorted “They Apparated back to their house, probably”

“Those fuckers, it was Draco’s idea, I’m sure of it” Pansy stomped out to the living room and spoke

“Give them a break, they’re probably doing it right now” Blaise assured “Maybe knowing that someone is hearing them shagging is not their kink”

“Oh and you know a lot about kinks?” Pansy crossed her arms over her boobs and glared

“As a matter of fact…”

“Ugh, no” Pansy said “I don’t want to hear it”

“Alright, party is over, for real” Hermione said and yawned “I have to go to the Burrow tomorrow for lunch, does anyone want to join?”

“Sure, we will come, Molly and Arthur were not here today, I will tell them about the baby to them tomorrow”

“Brilliant” Hermione clapped and beamed, she grabbed Ron’s hand and walked to the Floo “Bye guys. Have a good night” Ron waved his hand and they disappeared

Next were Luna and Blaise, they bid their good bye and Floo home together

“So, where are you heading?” Pansy asked and grinned

“Hmm, I don’t know” Ginny arched an eyebrow “Probably back to the Burrow, where George also lives for now”

“So, can I come by?” Pansy grabbed Ginny’s shoulder and shake her like crazy “Please please please I will buy you a lot of brooms and let you go shopping with me”

“ _Aww_ thanks, lucky for _you_ , I’m a nice and generous person, so okay, I’ll take it. But who will take care of your house?”

“I don’t know, screw it, my wards are strong enough” Ginny nodded, she grabbed Pansy’s arm and Floo home

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

“George, you still up?” Ginny asked as she walked alone into the kitchen

“Er, yeah, couldn’t sleep, so I’m trying to warm some milk” He held up a pot “Doing it the Muggle way”

“Hmm, is that so?” Ginny smirked and leaned on the wall “You have a guest”

“ _Now_?” He looked surprised “Who?”

“Hi” Pansy walked in and appeared from behind Ginny, she smiled gently and waved her hand

“Oh, hi” He smiled awkwardly as he looked down at his dorky pyjama

“I will leave you guys here then” Ginny snorted “Remember to put up silencing charm, eh?” And she walked up

“Hi” She said again as she stepped closer, he was so tall compared to her, but she liked it “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah, I was…” He turned to look at the counter and pointed at it

“You know, about lunch tomorrow…”

“Yeah…?”

“Can I switch it to breakfast?” She blinked innocently at him

“Oh, why? I don’t usually have breakfast outside, I always eat here”

“Yeah you see, I intended to sleep with this hot guy. But he doesn’t seem to pick up my hints that I’d like to have breakfast in bed with him tomorrow” She pouted

“Who says I couldn’t pick you up?” He grinned and winked as he suddenly held her body and carry her like a princess to the stairs

“ _George_ ” She laughed “Your _milk_ ”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get yours later”

“ _George_!” She laughed harder, then she pulled her wand out to turn the stove off as he carried her upstairs

“You’re small” They arrived to his room and he put her down

“No, you’re just huge” She could only reach to his chest, but if she tried to tiptoed she’d reach his neck

“Huge, _eh_?” He winked and she has to slapped him in the arm to stop the dirty jokes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. He waved his wand and the door was slammed shut.

  


 

 

  


 

_CHAPTER 13: The one with the morning after_

 

 

“D- _Draco_ …what are you doing _nnggh_ ” Harry squeezed his eyes open and arched his back, he was lying on his chest and Draco was gone, he was actually behind Harry. The blonde’s hands were kneading Harry’s arse and pushed it open, his tongue was jabbing into Harry’s entrance and swirling it around. He sucked and licked around the rim as the brunette writhe and cried out in pleasure

“Fuck, yes, yes, Draco _yes_ ” Harry screamed out and clutched at the sheet “We did it six times already, god”

“You like it?” Draco pulled off and Harry pushed his arse back at Draco’s face, but nothing happened “You like it when I eat you out?”

“Yes _yes_! Put your cock in me! _Now_!” Harry moaned when Draco suddenly pushed a finger in “Please”

“But I’d love to see you come with just my tongue and my finger, how about that?” He bent down again and kiss Harry’s entrance, then he pushed his tongue inside once again while watching Harry moaned. Every thrust of his tongue reached to Harry’s prostate. The blonde was going to be the death of Harry. Soon enough Harry was coming and his come spurted on the sheet. Draco finally let go and lying down next to Harry again

“ _Fuck_! That was amazing”

“So you like it then?”

“Fuck yes!” Harry said and cupped Draco’s face “I think I’m going to keep you”

“Are you proposing, Potter?” Draco smirked and Harry blushed

“N-no, maybe, but…you know, er…”

“Eloquent as ever” He said and Harry smiled

“What time is it anyway?”

“Almost ten”

“Why are you awake?”

“The owl, Blaise told us to come by at the Burrow for lunch, everyone will be there”

“Oh, then we should get ready then” Harry sat up while Draco has already walked to the door

“I’m going to take a shower” He turned around and winked “Care to join?”

Let’s just say Harry has never run faster than that in his life

 

 

_DMHPDMHP_

 

 

“Hi guys” Harry said as Draco and him walked through the door. Molly was busy in the kitchen with Fleur, while Bill was watching the kids. Hermione and Ron waved at them as they set down the plates.

“You both are so early” Ginny ran to them and smiled

“Yeah er, I was woken up” Harry said and blushed

“By that bloody bird of Blaise” Draco glared

“Did someone mention _me_?” Blaise laughed as he and Luna appeared from the Floo

“Pudding, I will go help Molly, go with the guys, alright?” Luna said gently as he nodded and then she gave him a quick peck on the lips

“So, where is Pansy?” Blaise asked as he joined Ron, sitting on the couch to play chess with him

“Hmm, I wonder that _too_ ” Ginny snorted and pointed to the stairs “Look for yourself”

There she was, walking down in a big Weasley’s jumper and a red pants, behind her was George, they were laughing and joking with each other until Pansy turned around to see Ron, Blaise, Harry, Draco, Ginny and Hermione were all crossing their arms over their chests and were arching their eyebrows at her, grinning like a bunch of idiots

“You look good in red, Pansy” Draco was the first one to spoke

“Shut up, Draco” She glared “I was still wearing my dress when I came here last night so…”

“I let her wear mine, isn’t she look cute?” He bent down and wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his jaw on top of Pansy’s head

“Yes, so _very_ cute” Blaise said “Like a pug”

“Shut up” She glared at them                                                                

“Aw come on, you _really_ look cute, in that big jumper” Ginny smiled “And with the height difference, really nice”

“So, was it you riding him or other positions?” Blaise joked and she glared

“You are an…”

“She’d ride a dragon so well Charlie would be excited to meet her” George finished and they all laughed while she was hiding her blush in his arms

Then she flopped down to the couch while he went to chat with Bill. Ginny sat down next to her

“So, was it good?”

“It was _fucking_ fantastic, his…”

“ _No no no no no no_ ” Ron covered his ears and threw a chess piece at Pansy “I will _not_ hear you both talking about my brother’s…skills”

“Why? Hermione told us about you all the…”

“ _Ginny_ ” Hermione squeaked and blushed

“ _Mione_ ” Ron gasped “You _told_ them?”

“Girls always told each other” Ginny shrugged

“So, change of subject, how was _your_ shag, Draco?” Pansy beamed

“Ask Harry” He smirked and Harry blushed

“Er…it was…you know…I mean, er, brilliant? I guess, it was…er perfect”

“Wow” Pansy hummed “Perfect, nice job you guys, I’m proud. Seems like we _all_ have a good night yesterday”

“Food is ready” Luna walked out and walked into Blaise’s lap

“Alright let’s go then” Ginny said and they all walked into the kitchen.

 

 

  


_CHAPTER 14: The one with the epilogue_

 

“Hmm” Draco hummed as he pushed Harry away “Get off of me you horny prick”

“Well yeah” Harry pulled away as he laughed

“Merlin what’s with the sucking? Sometimes I swear you wanted to bite me like a werewolf or a vampire or something” Draco touched his neck and murmured

“Can’t help it” Harry straddled Draco again and started sucking his collarbone “You taste good”

“Well isn’t that flattering?” Draco pointed the wand at his neck and vanished the mark

“Why did you vanish it? I’m going to make new one anyway” He mumbled as he kept sucking

“We’re going to be _late_ , you insatiable git” Draco groaned and moaned when Harry opened his shirt and licked his nipple “Fuck, _Harry_ ”

“That’s what I want to do” Harry chuckled as he circled his tongue around one nipple while his fingers played with the other

“Merlin, Harry” Draco panted “The reservation is at _eight_ , it’s half past seven now, all of our friends are probably there now. Pansy and Hermione and Ginny is going to be pissed, and I can’t afford to have three women yelling at me at the same time”

“Let them wait. We’ve waited for them for a lot of times. The time that Ron and Hermione arrived late because it was in her ‘ _ovulation’_ days and they needed to do it?”

“They wanted to make a baby. How could you blame them?”

“They are still late. How about the time Luna and Blaise couldn’t find a babysitter and they brought their baby to the pub?”

“ _What_? The girls love the baby, and it was not a pub, it was at the Leaky”

“The time George and Pansy invited us over at the Burrow but we caught them doing it on the kitchen counter?” He mumbled as his hand wandered down inside Draco’s pants and started stroking

“That was…well…” Draco moaned and couldn’t think of anything to reply “Still, we _can’t_ be late”

“Come on, give up already, we can do it and still be on time” Harry then leaned into the blonde’s ear “I will tongue fuck you until you come”

“You got me there” Draco smirked and pushed Harry onto the couch, he stripped off his clothes and started kissing Harry back

“ _Hah_! I knew I can persuade you, I am actually a very convincing person”

“Ooh, good vocabulary Harry, you’re making me hornier than ever”

“I know” Harry grinned and pulled Draco down to connect their lips “I miss you talking dirty to me”

“Really?” Draco smiled wickedly “Daddy misses me? Is Daddy going to spank me? Am I naughty Daddy?”

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry said as he heard Draco moaned when he pushed his fingers inside the blonde

“Yes” Draco panted, pushing back at Harry’s fingers “We might be late”

“Screw them” Harry said between deep breath “I’ve waited twenty years for you, they can wait for a few minutes”

“Fuck” He moaned and held Harry’s cock to aligned it at his entrance “You are persuasive indeed” Draco started sinking down on Harry’s cock and they both cried out

“Yes, fuck, I love you” Harry said as Draco rode his cock and they were both about to come

“I… _nnnggghh_ I love you too Harry” Draco bent down and started kissing his boyfriend. With a few more thrusts, they both came and cried out with pleasure. They cuddled and kissed afterwards, not giving a damn about the dinner with their friends. They might be late for about ten or fifteen minutes, depend on how long will it take for Draco to comb his hair back. But it has been a long year, it took them twenty years and a case to bring them both together, and they didn’t intent to give up on this for now, or ever. As long as they have each other, they will be just fine, _until the very end._

_THE END_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the small ideas such as 'Hermione doesn't know how to cook and Ron does', I took it from a prompt on Tumblr, so credit to the owner, I just love that idea so much I have to put it in. The names of the chapters,"The one with.." I got the inspiration from the sitcom called "Friends", I love the show so damn much. Feel free to comment, big thank to you guys who have spent their time reading my fic.


End file.
